Detention
by Kanixe
Summary: U.A. Num sitio onde todos são socialmente iguais, a diferença de estilos é tudo. O que aconteceria se esses grupos que se odeiam fossem obrigados a passar um sabado inteiro de castigo na escola? sasuxsaku, naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino [Completa]
1. Diferenças

- Detention –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Num sitio onde todos são socialmente iguais, a diferença de estilos é tudo. O que aconteceria esses grupos que se odeiam fossem obrigados a passar um sabado inteiro de castigo na escola? sasuxsaku, naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino

**Cap.1** – Diferenças

O motorista tinha acabado de estacionar uma limosine branca a porta do colegio pra seus patrões mais novos poderem sair. Aquela não era a unica limosine ali, pois como todos no colegio, a familia Hyuuga era podre de rica. Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji sairam do carro e se dirigiram ao portão.

- Neji... - Chama ela. O menino parou, mas não olhou pra ela. - Eu estava a pensar se podiamos almoçar juntos hoje... É que eu precisava falar com voce.

- Iie... já sei que voce vai-me pedir alguma coisa pra sua ideias pacifistas... Alem disso, eu não quero ser visto perto de voce nessa escola. Posso ter que respeita-la em casa, mas aqui é tudo diferente. - E vai embora.

A familia Hyuuga era das mais antigas e prestegiadas do país. Eram uma das ultimas familias ninja e possuiam uma linhagem sanguinea muito poderosa. Ainda hoje, as pessoas daquela familia possuiam essa linhagem e ganhavam a vida a ensinar e a fazerem missões. Ela se dividia em duas partes. A familia primaria e a secundaria e por Neji pertencer a secundaria, devia respeito a primaria, neste caso, a Hinata. O problema é que devido as influencias da escola, Neji não poderia ser visto perto de sua prima, ou seria gozado, pois ele pertencia ao grupo dos atletas e ela ao dos pacifistas.

Hinata espera seu primo entrar na escola, para só depois ela poder entrar. Embora ela fosse pacifista, era muito timida e preferia passar despercebida. Quando ela ia a passar pelo corredor, ela passou por um dos grupos mais idiotas e escandalosos do colegio. O dos palhaços. Embora eles fossem muito amados pela escola, pois todos gostavam deles, eles eram completamente excluidos dos outros grupos, pois eram do tipo de pessoas que não se importavam do que os outros pensam e devido a isso, qualquer um que se juntasse a ele automaticamente passava barraco.

Entre eles, Hinata reparou numa pessoa especial. Um garoto loiro, vestido de um cor de laranja berrante. Esqueci de mencionar que aquele era o grupo mais colorido da escola? Voltando a conversa... Esse garoto loiro era o grande amor de Hyuuga Hinata. Ele era o sonho dela. Extravagante, hiperativo e o melhor de tudo, ele respeitava muito todas as pessoas, não importava de que grupo fosse. O nome dele era Uzumaki Naruto. Mas mesmo assim, o facto dele respeitar, não quer dizer que ele gostasse. Como todos naquela escola, ele evitava os grupos menos populares, como os delinquentes, os cdf's, os goticos e para azar da menina, os pacifistas. Ele nunca tinha olhado sequer na cara dela e ela tambem não tinha coragem para se declarar. Alias, se declarar naquela escola era a coisa mais dificil do mundo, a não ser que fossem pessoas do mesmo grupo, ou de grupos que se dessem bem.

O sinal tinha acabado de tocar. Pra piorar as coisas, ela era da mesma turma que Naruto, assim como sua namorada, Fuuma Sasame ( namorada do naruto! o.o). Antes de se por a caminho, Naruto parou para conversar com um garoto. Via-se que eles estavam falando com muita má vontade. E não era pra menos. O nome daquele garoto era Uchiha Sasuke. Um delinquente. A familia Uchiha, tal como a Hyuuga também descendia de um antigo clã ninja, com linhagem sanguinea, mas ao contrario dos Hyuugas, os Uchihas haviam perdido essa linhagem. Eles tambem já não praticavam ninjutsu. Sua fortuna era derivada a máfia. Isso mesmo. Os Uchihas haviam trocado a coisa que mais honra uma familia pela que mais desonra. Sasuke não era diferente de todos os outros uchihas.Ele era o delinquente mais conhecido do colegio. Ele não tinha medo de praticamente nada e Hinata tinha descoberto ha pouco tempo que ele contrabandeava droga pelo colegio. E não era só isso. Tudo o que fosse proibido e tivesse entrado naquela escola, passava de certeza pelas mãos dele antes de passar pelos outros delinquentes, pois ele era o chefe do grupo. Muitas vezes, o grupo dos palhaços recorria a eles pra arranjar material para as suas partidas. E era provavelmente isso que Naruto estava fazendo. Depois que eles acabaram de conversar, Sasuke passa um bilhete a Naruto. Depois seguem para a aula e Hinata tambem.

Era aula de desenho. E desta vez, eles teriam que desenhar um colega.

- Naruto-kun voce vai me desenhar a mim ne? - Pergunta Sasame, incrivelmente proxima dele.

- Claro linda. E vou me esmerar especialmente pra voce. - Diz ele se aproximando ainda mais. Sempre que Hinata via aquelas cenas, um pedaço de seu coração se partia.

- Uzumaki Naruto! Quantas vezes eu já falei que não ha namoricos dentro da sala? - Resmunga o sensei. - Eu já estou ficando farto de voce! Se atrapalhar minha aula mais uma vez vai o sabado inteiro de castigo!

- Gomen gomen! - Diz ele coçando a cabeça e afastando-se de Sasame.

- Eu vou escolher os pares de hoje. Pra não haver bagunça como nas outras aulas. - O sensei foi escolhendo os pares até chegar a Sasame. - Fuuma Sasame com Inuzuka Kiba.

A garota deu um sorriso maroto e estranhamente, Naruto reparou. Já tinham dito a ele que tinham visto Sasame com Kiba mas ele queria confirmar primeiro. Se nesta aula ele notasse alguma coisa, iria acabar com Sasame. Mas o problema é que ele se distraia muito facilmente e com certeza iria se esquecer.

- Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata? O unico Hyuuga que ele conhecia era o Neji e ele era um ano mais velho. Como era possivel que houvesse uma pessoa na sua turma que ele não soubesse o nome?

Ele olhou para as pessoas a procura da menina, mas era um disparate, pois ele nem sabia quem ela era. Entao, Hinata decidiu ir se sentar ao pe dele. Ele olhou pra ela interrogativo, e sem certeza agarrou em seu caderno e começou a desenhar, sem falar nada. De vez em quando ele olhava pra Sasame e Kiba e depois voltava a desenhar.

O sensei sempre carregava com ele uma pequena chávena turca. Ninguem sabia porque, mas o que todos sabiam era que aquela chavenazinha era extremamente cara. Claro, que mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguem iria sem crer quebrá-la e pra azar de Naruto, ele era esse alguem. Sem querer, quando ia entregar seu desenho, tropeçou e quebrou a valiosa chavena turca. Claro que isso levou ao sabado de detenção que o sensei tinha prometido no inicio.

Já tinha chegado a hora do intervalo. Hinata estava um pouco triste, pois Naruto não tinha dirigido palavra a ela e ela tambem tinha vergonha de falar com ele. Ela se sentia um pouco desiludida.

Depois ela repara que os rapazes que passavam por ela estavam todos babando. O que teria acontecido? Mais a frente ela recebe sua resposta. Yamanaka Ino andava furiosamente e parecia estar procurando alguem. Ela fazia parte do grupo dos atletas e era uma das garotas de claque. Sua camisola de treino tinha dois grandes buracos, um em cada seio, mostrando seu sutiã vermelho com corações brancos. Ela não parecia se importar nem um pouco com aquela exposição e os garotos tambem não. De repente, ela encontra a pessoa que estava procurando.

- TESTUDAAA! - Grita ela apontando acusadoramente para uma garota de cabelos rosas. O nome dela era Haruno Sakura e não Testuda. Ela pertencia ao grupo das populares e elas e as garotas esportistas, principalmente as da claque sempre brigavam.

- Oi PORCALHONA! O que aconteceu com sua camisola? São as traças é?

- Eu vou te matar! Essa é minha camisola de treino! Agora vai ter que pagar outra pra mim! - Grita ela, irritada.

- Pagar? Porque? Por acaso está mal de dinheiro?

- Mal de dinheiro? - Diz ela, tentando se acalmar. - Sakura... me diz uma coisa. Porque nós brigamos?

- O.O Bem acho que... acho que é por que voces estao se tornando populares quando nos é que somos.

- Claro que sim. Posso te fazer uma pergunta? O que voce tem dentro dessa "linda" e brilhante ( Brilhante de brilho mesmo n é d esperteza) testa?

- Nani?

- Voce é burra mesmo. Me diz pra quem os rapazes estao olhando agora? Pra mim ou pra voce?

Sakura olhou para os garotos a volta delas. Realmente eles estavam todos olhando pra Ino. Pra camisola de Ino mais concretamente.

- Agora tenta fazer melhor pra fazer eles olharem de novo pra voce... - Diz Ino, com um olhar malevolo. Sakura nem queria acreditar. Afinal Ino não tinha ficado tao chateado como ela pensava e ainda por cima, o feitiço tinha-se virado contra o feiticeiro!

De repente, elas ouvem uma garota rindo da cara delas. Ela estava toda vestida de preto, seus cabelos estavam tapando a maioria da sua cara mas mesmo assim dava pra ver que a maquilhagem era bem carregada.

- E quem é voce? - Pergunta Ino, sarcasticamente.

- Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten.

- O que deu em voce Ino? Falando com goticos agora?

- Eu só queria saber o nome da dona da cara que eu vou partir agora! - Diz Ino, indo perigosamente até Tenten.

- Por favor! Não vamos partir pra violencia! - Diz Hinata metendo-se no meio.

- Se voce não vai bater nela, então eu vou! - Grita Sakura.

- Bate que eu quero ver! - Grita Tenten, desafiando ela.

- Nem pensar! - Grita Ino, metendo-se na frente de Sakura. Naquele corredor, só se ouvia gritaria. E atenção que estava toda a gente silenciosa e so as garotas estavam gritando.

- Ino! Pára de fazer escandalo! - Grita Neji, agarrando a menina. - Ainda aparece algum sensei! - Dito e feito.

- O que é esse barulhão aqui? Voces brigando novamente? - Grita Kurenai-sensei para as garotas. - Nunca pensei isso de voce Hyuuga Hinata!

- Gomen! - Implora ela, assustada. Isso nunca tinha acontecido. Ela estava extremamente envergonhada, mas tambem estava orgulhosa. Era a primeira vez que ela se metia numa briga, enquanto os outros do grupo dela estavam sempre defendendo os mais fracos, os animais e as plantas. Era isso que os pacifistas faziam.

- Quero voces todos aqui no sabado! Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, HarunoSakura, Mitsashi Tenten e Hyuuga Hinata!

- N-nani? Sabado? Mas eu nunca vim de detenção! - Diz Sakura, aflita.

- Há sempre uma primeira vez pra tudo. - Diz Tenten, depois da sensei ir embora.

- Cala a boca! Esquesita! - Diz Sakura ir embora.

- Vamos Ino... - Diz Neji, levando ela pro ginasio.

- Eu quero saber quem vai comprar uma camisola nova pra mim!

- Porque? Acho que fica muito bem assim... - Diz Neji, brincando. Ino sorri, admirada.

- Voce é um safado sabia? - Diz ela brincando tambem.

#Algumas aulas depois#

Sasuke passeava pelos corredores do colegio. Estava a caminho da aula. Era suposto ele estar faltando, mas não tinha nada pra fazer e a aula era o ideal pra tirar seus pensamentos de uma certa garota. Essa Haruno Sakura. Há tempos que andava invadindo seus pensamentos, sem ele saber porque. Se ele quizesse, poderia namorar ela facilmente, mas ele não tinha aquele sentimento que tinha com as outras garotas. Ele tinha muitas ao mesmo tempo, e todos sabiam disso. Quase todas as delinquentes pertenciam a ele, e até algumas de outros grupos, mas essas não queriam ser vistas com ele, por isso eles se encontravam fora da escola. Se ele quizesse, poderia mudar para os populares facilmente, mas o facto é que não queria. Pensando melhor, ele estaria mais tempo com ela e teria menos hipoteses de a fazer sofrer, mas se isso acontecesse, os delinquentes iriam se descontrolar completamente. Apenas Sasuke conseguia equilibrar aquele grupo. Ele não deixava fazerem coisas nem muito más nem muito boas.

Sasuke passou pela sala dele, mas não entrou. Ficou perto de uma janela, observando o patio. Ele ate estava gostando de pensar sobre aquela garota. De repente, ele sente uma mão no seu ombro e olha a pessoa a quem pertencia. Hatake Kakashi. Ele era muito simpatico. Provavelmente o mais simpatico de todos os senseis, mas para azar dele, Kakashi-sensei não se importava nem um pouco de mandar os alunos para o castigo. E o pior de tudo era que muitas vezes os alunos nem entendiam que estavam sendo mandados pra detenção, pois ele dizia isso muito discretamente.

- Outra vez fora da aula? - Pergunta ele, calmo.

- Se o senhor soubesse todas as vezes que eu falto as aulas...

- Não quer entrar?

- Nem por isso...

- Então ate amanha... - Diz ele indo embora.

Vêem o que estava falando? Se ele não tivesse a certeza que o sensei ia mandar ele pra detenção, concerteza nem ia se lembrar que no dia seguinte era sabado. Qualquer um iria pensar que ele estava apenas sendo educado.

Sasuke podia não estar na aula, mas Nara Shikamaru estava. Apenas teoricamente, pois tecnicamente ele estava no mundo dos sonhos.

- NARA SHIKAMARU! - Grita anko-sensei. Ela não precisava ter gritado mesmo em cima do ouvido dele, mas fazia aquilo apenas por prazer. - Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo com voce Shikamaru! Voce sempre foi tão atinadinho e agora passa a vida dormindo na minha aula! Isso não pode continuar! Amanhã pode se preparar pra vir pra detenção!

- Detenção? Que problematico... - Diz ele, meio chateado, meio adormecido.

Algumas mesas ao lado uma garota estava extremamente irritada pelo facto dele ir cumprir o mesmo castigo que ela.

" Não acredito que esse cdf vai a detenção comigo!" Pensa Ino.

Quando a aula acaba, Shikamaru vai ao ponto de encontro dos cdf's. A biblioteca. Quando chega lá, ele pega um montão de livros, vai até uma mesa e constroi um forte com eles. Depois deita a cabeça na mesa e dorme.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Minha nova fic o/ espero k gostem n.n

Ok eu admito k tirei akela ideia da kamisola do "loiras e terriveis"... T.T mas foi a unica ideia k eu tive pra uma briga entre elas!

E tb admito k tirei a ideia da fic d 1 outro filme k vcs n conhecem T.T mas eu achei k ia ficar mto kawaii kom personagens d naruto por isso tenho desculpa xD

Se voces nao ficaram satisfeitos com os personagens nao se preokupem pk no final TODOS vao mudar!

Para os blasileiros: Se alguma vez eu me enganar e vcs lerem em algum sitio cromos, isso quer dizer cdf.

Para os portugueses: Cdf é o mesmo k cromo..

Pra quem não sabe: Pacifistas sao akeles que kerem a paz ( axo eu ) o.o

Mandem reviews! n.nV

Ah e obrigado a S2 Yamanaka Ino S2 por me aguentar a mim e as minhas duvidas chatas xP

**Proximo cap.:**

Chegou o sabado... aquele horrivel dia da semana em que os alunos malvados teem k voltar a escola e cumprir detenção... mas até que não é tao horrivel assim se tiveres amigos pra t entreteres.

O problema é k nenhum deles tem amigos la.

Como será que ele vao se entender?

Nao percam o proximo cap. n.nV

Bjus

Ja ne!


	2. Sabado de detençao

- Detention –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Num sitio onde todos são socialmente iguais, a diferença de estilos é tudo. O que aconteceria esses grupos que se odeiam fossem obrigados a passar um sabado inteiro de castigo na escola? sasuxsaku, naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino

Cap.2 - Sabado de detenção

Eram 8 da manha em ponto. A esta hora, num dia normal, a escola estaria apinhada de gente, esperando o sinal tocar. Mas hoje não era dia de escola e sim, um sabado de detenção. Não que a escola estivesse deserta nesses dias, porque sempre tinha alguem na detenção. Afinal aquilo era um colegio de gente mimada, que não queria saber de cumprir regras. A maioria dos problemas, resolviasse com dinheiro. Mas infelizmente, a detençao naquela escola era diferente. Se alguma vez fosse madado para castigo no sabado e nao comparecesse, corria o serio risco de ser expulso da escola. Se não fosse assim, com certeza ninguem apareceria.

Ino Yamanaka adorava fazer esporte. Era boa em quase todos e este não faltava no seu dia a dia. Todas as manhãs, ela ia para a escola em sua moto. A de hoje era uma GSX 1300 R Hayabusa. Quase todas as semanas ela trocava de moto, pois os invejosos sempre compravam uma igual. Pra ela não era problema algum, visto que seu pai fazia colecção.

Depois de estacionar, ela se dirigiu ao colegio, mas não concretamente a sala da detenção. Ela foi directo ao banheiro. La, ela se olhou no espelho, arranjou o seu cabelo e deu uma retocada na maquiagem. Ela estava vestida com uma mini-saia branca e um top azul. Depois de checar se estava tudo perfeito, ela se dirigiu a sala de detenção.

Pra seu azar so estava la uma pessoa. Um garoto de cabelos atados num rabo-de-cavalo estava com a cabeça deitada na mesa, aparentemente dormindo. Aquele garoto lhe dava arrepios. Ele tinha mudado tanto. Antes, ele sempre usava o cabelo desatado e tambem usava oculos. Agora, ele tinha começado a atar os cabelos e a usar lentes de contacto. O seu corpo tambem havia mudado. Ela que antes era baixinho e lingrinhas estava mais alto que ela e tinha um corpo de cair pro lado. Infelizmente, ele era um cdf. E ate parar de ter as notas de genio que ele tinha, ia sempre continuar a ser um cdf, mesmo que não se comportasse como um. De algum modo, Ino sentiasse mal por isso. Apenas não queria admitir.

Aí, sem saber porque, ela se sentiu irritada. Se aproximou do menino e tentou acorda-lo.

- Ei... voce... - Chama ela, cutucando o menino.

- Pára! - Resmunga ele, virando a cabeça pra ela, a encarando com um olhar aborrecido. - O que voce quer?

- Isso não é lugar pra fiar dormindo nao! - Resmunga ela.

- E o que voce tem haver com isso?

- O QUE VOCE FALOU? Ò.Ó - Grita ela puxando o cabelo dele.

- Pára! O que voce quer de mim?

- Eu odeio pessoas moles como voce!

- Lá porque voce gosta muito de se mecher não quer dizer que os outros sejam obrigados a ser iguais a voce! - Resmunga ele, afastando a mão dela. Estranhamente, ela parecia estar a pensar sobre o que ele tinha dito.

- Hmm... Tem razão... eu odeio que as pessoas sejam iguais a mim...

- Entao me deixa dormir em paz! - Diz o menino, enterrando a cabeça nos braços. Irritada, ela vai se sentar numa mesa mais a frente, ouvindo seu iPod.

Passados alguns minutos, chegam Neji e Hinata. O garoto trazia umas calças a skater e uma camisola sem mangas beje. Na camisola estava estampado um simbolo. Hinata trazia um vestido amarelo clarinho com uma camisola branca de manga comproda e barriga de fora por cima. Na camidosa dela, estava estampado o mesmo simbolo que na de Neji, o que intrigou um pouco Ino. Ela acena pra o menino, o que faz ele ir se sentar ao lado dela.

- Neji... voce reparou que aquela garota tem a camisola da mesma marca que a sua? - Pergunta ela, apontando pra Hinata.

#gota#

-É... da mesma marca... - diz ele, olhando ela com indiferença. Nesse momento, chega Naruto, ele parecia um pouco infeliz. Silenciosamente, o que nao era normal, ele se sentou numa das mesas mais atras. Ele costumava sempre se sentar nas mesas da frente pra chamar mais a atenção, mas alguma coisa devia ter acontecido.

Sakura e Tenten tambem chegaram ao mesmo tempo. Nem pareciam ter reparado uma na outra. Sakura vestia uns calções bem curtinhos e uma camisola larga de manga comprida. Tenten, trazia sua roupa preta normal.

Passados poucos minutos chega Sasuke. Ele se dirige a Shikamaru e coloca um pequeno saquinho no seu bolso. Depois, ele vai ate Naruto e fala um pouco com ele. Seguidamente, ele se senta na mesa atras do menino.

Depois de esperarem quase meia hora, o sensei finalmente chega. Hoje era o dia do Asuma-sensei vir inspeccionar.

- Bom dia... era suposto eu ficar a vigiar voces mas... bem sabem eh que eu tenho umas coisinhas pra fazer e... bem... vou deixar voces aqui sozinhos. - Ele olhou os alunos. Estavam todos felizes menos Ino, que olhava distraida pro lado.

- Ino... INO! - A menina continuava olhando pro lado distraida. Entao ele decide chamar a atençao dela com gestos. E consegue, pois no minuto seguinte a menina olhava pra ele como se ele fosse louco. - Ino voce pode me passar esse iPod?

- Claro que vou escrever sensei! - Responde ela. Aí ele entendeu e decidiu chamar ela pra ir ate ele com um gesto. A menina foi, ainda com a falsa esperança que o sensei não descobrisse que ela estava ouvindo musica. Mal ela chega perto dele, ele arranca o iPod do bolso dela.

- Me passa o outro tambem...

- Qual outro?

- O outro mp3...

- Não tenho mais nenhum mp3 sensei! - Diz ela, fazendo-se desentendida. Na verdade, notava-se perfeitamente que ela tinha la um mp3.

- Entao o que é isso no seu bolso de trás? - Diz ele apontando pro traseiro da menina.

- Eu nao tenho mais ne... sensei voce anda olhando meu... - Diz ela, fingindo-se chocada.

- N-nani? Ino tire já esse mp3 dai se nao vai de castigo no proximo sabado tambem!

- Se tem tenta certeza que tem um mp3 aqui, porque nao vem o senhor tirar? - Pergunta ela, virando o traseiro pra Asuma. Uma pequena gota de sangue começava a cair do nariz dele. Ao virar o rabo pro sensei, ela tambem virava pro outros alunos e ao observar bem abservado, Neji comenta:

- Ino esse foi o fio-dental que te dei no teu aniversario? - Todos desatam a rir. Menos Sasuke talves...

- Ah eu ja tou farto! - Grita Asuma. - Voces estao fazendo eu me trasar pro meu encontro com a Kurenai!

- O.O - Todos olharam surpreendidos pra ele.

- #O.O# - Asuma parecia um tomate. - Bem eu vou andando! - Diz ele saindo da sala. Rapidamente, ele volta. - Ia me esquecendo de uma coisa! Nao se esqueçam da composiçao! - Depois ele vai ter com Sasuke. Este se levanta. Asuma da uma rapida vista de olhos pelos bolsos dele e volta a sair da sala. Todos olhavam surpreendidos pra Sasuke.

- Rotina... - Diz ele. Depois, ele se dirige a Shikamaru, que estava acordado. Devia ter despertado entre a cena do fio dental da ino e a do encontro dos senseis. Sasuke tira o saquinho do bolso da camisa de Shikamaru. Este ficou um pouco impressionado. Entao, Sasuke vai pras traseiras da sala e se senta num dos varios sofas. ( Akela sala era tipo uma oficina). Neji e Ino tambem vao e se sentam num dos sofas a conversar. Sakura, foi se sentar perto deles, conversando tambem. Quando Sasuke ve ela da uma pontada no coraçao. Ele queria muito meter conversa com ela, mas sem perder sua personalidade.

- Ei... - Chama ele. Sakura olha. Ele faz sinal pra ela ir ate ele. Ela se senta ao lado dele. ( so pk ela odiava a Ino)

- Voce nao quer um pouco disto? - Diz ele, mostrando a saquinho que tinha tirado de Shikamaru. Ele tinha erva la dentro.

- Se voce oferecer pra mim... - Diz ela, com um sorriso malvado. Na verdade ela estava aterrorizada. Nunca ninguem tinha oferecido droga pra ela e ela sabia bem as consequencias. Mas não queria estragar a sua imagem de garota legal.

- Claro que não vou oferecer pra voce... - Ela se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada, mas estava muito desconfortavel com aquele silencio que se seguiu. Era como se ele estivesse esperando ela sugerir um preço. O que ela ia fazer? So se dissesse mas depois deitasse a droga fora ou desse a algum amigo. No final, nao foi preciso dizer nada, porque Sasuke falou.- Voce não deveria ceder assim tao facilmente... - Diz ele, a encarando, inespressivo. - Isso faz muito mal pra saude e iria estragar completamente sua beleza...

Aí ela se impressionou. Nunca imaginou Uchiha Sasuke preocupado com ela e muito menos dizendo que ela era linda. Isso seria um bom ou um mau sinal? Sera que ele tinha mas intençoes? A verdade eh que ele era muito lindo tambem. Pra ela, talvez um dos garotos mais perfeitos da escola, mas ela nunca seria capaz de namorar um delinquente.

- Porque voce me esta dizendo isso? Nao quer que eu siga o seu exemplo?

- Que exemplo? Eu nunca falei que me drogava.

- o.õ

- É verdade... não sou burro o suficiente pra arriscar meu negocio ne... - Diz ele, com um meio-sorriso. - Eu nunca experimentei sequer...

Shikamaru tinha desistido de tentar dormir na cadeira e decidido tentar dormir num dos sofas. Ou talvez, tenha ido pra la, pra dar um olhinho numa certa garota.

Tenten tambem ja tinha saido, deixando assim, Naruto e Hinata sozinhos. Não aguentando mais ver seu amado triste daquela maneira, ela decide falar com ele.

- N-naruto-kun... - O menino, que tinha a cabeça deitada na mesa, rapidamente encara a garota, assustado.

- Ah... Ola. - Diz ele, esforçando um sorriso. - Hinata ne?

- Hai.

- Eu lembro de voce... da aula de desenho neh? Foi um dos melhores desenhos que eu ja fiz... - Diz ele, sorrindo.

Hinata corou um pouco. Sera que ele estava insinuando alguma coisa? Ou a sua inocencia tinha o levado a dar falsas esperanças a menina, sem querer? De repente, ele volta a ficar triste.

- N-naruto-kun... s-sera que posso... fazer alguma coisa pra t-te animar? - Ele a encara com tristeza.

- Se não se importar... sera que posso desabafar com voce?

No sitio dos sofas, Ino recebe uma mensagem no celular. Durante esse tempo em que ela estava a ler, ela e Neji param de conversar e com isto, uma garota chama a atenção dele. Ela estava mechendo do armario do equipamento de natação e estava olhando interrogativamente uns coisinhos coloridos e enponjosos que pareciam mais amendoins. Ele se levanta e vai em direcção a ela.

- Isso são protectores de ouvido. - Diz ele, por tras dela. Com um susto, ela deixa cair os coisinhos.

- Eu não te perguntei nada... - Diz ela, indo embora.

- Eu estava apenas sendo educado... voce parecia muito intrigada com eles... - Diz ele, seguindo-a.

- Não preciso que pessoas como voce sejam educadas pra mim...

- Pessoas como eu como?

- Pessoas que se acham melhores que os outros... odeio gente assim...

- Tenho razões pra ser assim...

- Razões? Que razões?

- As mesmas que todos nos... eu tenho a certeza que ate voce esta escondendo sua verdadeira personalidade... nenhuma garota da sua idade iria dispensar amigos, ou ate mesmo companhia...

- E posso saber qual é a sua verdadeira personalidade? - Diz ela, um pouco desafiante.

- Voce iria ficar chocada... - Diz ele, indo embora.

- A conversa deixou de te agradar foi? - Diz ela, de modo a que ele ouvisse. A verdade eh que ela tinha ficado curiosa agora.

# Com Naruto e Hinata#

- Eu acabei com a Sasame antes de vir pra ca... acontece que ela estava me traindo com o Kiba... voce sabe quem ele eh?

- Sei sim...

- Eu nem queria acreditar... ele era o meu melhor amigo... os outros bem que diziam mas... eu sou um tapado mesmo! - Diz ele, agarrando sua cabeça com as maos.

- Voce não eh um tapado Naruto-kun! Eu acho que quando se ama uma pessoa... nao vemos defeitos nela.

- Ela simplesmente riu de mim... eu nao quero nem aparecer no colegio na segunda... ainda por cima ela era uma das populares... ah nao, eu sou ser motivo de chacota por toda a escola...

Hinata apenas olhou triste pra ele. Depois, ela teve uma ideia.

- Porque voce nao finje que estava traindo ela tambem?

- Nani? Como vou fazer isso?

- Apareça com outra namorada na segunda. E diga que estava traindo a Sasame com ela.

- Mas quem?

- Tenho a certeza que voce nao tera dificuldade em arranjar uma. - Diz ela, sorrindo. Ele coça a cabeça, sem graça.

- Ja que foi voce que pensou nesse plano porque nao faz de minha namorada? - Diz ele. Hinata fica vermelha que nem um tomate.

- N-naruto-kun! - Exclama ela, admirada. - E-eu nao posso!

- Porque?

- B-bem... porque assim as pessoas iam falar coisas más sobre mim...

- Ah... eh... gomen Hinata-chan! - Diz ele, um pouco tristonho.

" Hinata-**chan**?" - Pensa a menina. - Que tal voce arranjar uma garota que seja atleta? Afinal elas sao inimigas mortais! - Diz ela, tentando manter-se calma.

- Ah, é! Ja volto!

# Com Ino#

Ino estava encarando um certo garoto dormir, ja que tinha sido abandonada por Neji e por Sakura. Shikamaru era tao irritante! Ate a maneira como ele respirava durante o sono irritava ela. Mesmo que, depois de habituada, ate que se tornava reconfortante. De repente, os pensamentos de Ino são interrompidos por um certo garoto que por acaso tambem era muito irritante. Mas estranhamente, hoje tava um pouco calado. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, a encarando.

- O que foi? - Pergunta ela, desconfiada.

- Posso pedir um favor pra voce?

- Qual?

- Pode fingir que eh minha namorada na segunda?

- Ò.Ó NANI?

- Por favor Ino! - Diz ele, juntando as maos e implorando.

- Entao e a Sasame?

- Eh... bem... eu acabei com ela antes de vir pra ca... ela tava me traindo com o Kiba...

- NANI? ESSA LAMBISGOIA! COMO ELA SE ATREVE A TRAIR O MEU PRIMINHO! Ò.Ó

- Pois eh... ai a Hinata me disse pra eu arranjar uma garota pra dizer as pessoas que tava traindo ela tambem...

- Ah Naruto... eu fazia isso com todo o gosto mas... bem nos somos primos e... nao ia ficar la muito bem neh...

- Pois... mas entao quem?

- Nao se preocupe que eu vou te ajudar! Quero muito ver aquela garota completamente humilhada! - Diz ela mostrndo o punho, decidida. Depois, ela faz uma cara pensativa e diz. - Essa garota que te deu essa ideia... ela eh bonita?

- Eh porque?

- Tem que seu uma menina LINDA! Se nao a Sasame vai notar que eh tudo uma farça...

- Pois... a menina ta bem ali olha. - Diz ele apontando pra Hinata. - Mas ela diz que não quer...

- Nani? Ela vai ver! - Diz Ino, indo ameçeadoramente ate Hinata. Esta repara e ja tremia como gelatina.

- I-ino! Nao faça nada! - Diz Naruto correndo atras dela.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Espero k tenhao gostado do cap n.nV

A Ino e o Naruto sao primos aki... eh k eles ate sao parecidos e eu keria k a Ino protegesse o Naruto xD

Ja descobri o nome do filme! \o/ "O clube dos cinco"! Nunca imaginei k akele filme fosse tao famoso O.O

pk akele kanal so da coisa tosca akela hora xD

Brigada a Sakura Soryu k me deu uma pista do nome do filme assim eu pude pesquisar e confirmar n.nV

Brigada pelas reviews:

Ika-chan, S2 Yamanaka Ino S2, Sakura Syoru,

Naia: eu costumo responder logo mas vc naum tava logada por isso respondo aki mmo n.nV

Acho k eh esse filme mesmo... mas eu naum sabia essa parte das 5 horas O.O

Ainda bem k vc ta gostando n.n/

**Proximo cap.:**

O que sera k vai acontecer a pobre da Hinata?

Sera k Ino vai convencer ela a fingir ser namorada do naruto? ( esperemos k sim 8D)

Nao percam o proximo cap n.nV

Bjus

Ja ne!


	3. Vamos nos conhecer melhor

- Detention –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Num sitio onde todos são socialmente iguais, a diferença de estilos é tudo. O que aconteceria esses grupos que se odeiam fossem obrigados a passar um sabado inteiro de castigo na escola? sasuxsaku, naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino

**Cap.3**- Vamos nos conhecer melhor...

- I-ino! Para! - Grita ele, agarrando no pulso dela. A menina parou e o encarou uma cara de fazer medo a qualquer um e disse.

- Agora voce vai ficar bem quietinho ai ouviu bem? - Diz ela, o ameaçando. O menino se senta numa cadeira bem quietinho.

Quando se aproximou de Hinata, a expressao malefica de Ino se transformou numa artificialmente simpatica.

- Oi! - Diz ela, sorrindo.

- O-oi! - Diz Hinata, cheia de medo. Ela bem tinha visto a cara de Ino quando estava se dirigindo a ela.

- O Naruto me disse que voce tava tentando ajudar ele a se vingar da Sasame...

- Eh...

- Ele veio me perguntar se eu queria fazer de namorada dele na segunda e eu ate nao me importava! Ele não eh nada de se deitar fora neh?

- É-é...

- So que ha um problema... eh que nos somos primos sabe... e nao ia ficar muito bem... por isso eu pensei que ja que voce quer tanto ajudar, porque nao faz voce de namorada dele?

- N-nao! Nao posso... gomen...

- Porque não? - Pergunta Ino um pouco chateada.

- B-bem... p-porque não quero chamar a atenção das pessoas...

- Porque? - Pergunta Ino ainda mais chateada, embora não o demonstrasse.

- Porque elas iriam falar mal de mim...

- Ora e que mal tem nisso? As pessoas passam a vida a falar mal de mim e veja se eu me importo... Desde que falem de mim tudo bem... n.nV

- P-pois mas...

- Tou vendo que voce não vai ajudar mesmo neh... bem entao eu vou dar uma ajudinha a voce! n.n

- N-ao eh preciso...

- Porque voce esta ajudando o Naruto? - Pergunta Ino, de repente.

- E-e-e-eu? B-b-bem p-p-p-porque...

- Ih voce ta gaguejando mais que o normal... não sera que voce gosta dele?

- N-n-n-n-nani?

- Isso eh muito obvio... escuta aqui garota se voce não ajudar ele eu vou contar tudo! E não vai ser so a ele não... - Diz Ino, ameaçando a menina. - Entao... o que voce diz?

Hinata parecia realmente aflita.

- H-h-h-h-h-a-a... ( hai )

- Ok, ok eu ja entendi... ¬.¬' - Depois, Ino estende o dedinho. - Vai ter que jurar! - Hinata estende o dedinho dela tambem e elas fazem lah akela coisinha quando as pessoas tao fazendo promessas. - Agora que ta jurado posso te dizer que na realidade eu não ia dizer nada pro Naruto... mas se voce quizer, eu posso te ajudar com ele! Ele eh muito tapado e apenas esperando voce não vai conseguir nada.

- Nani? Porque voce ta tentando me ajudar?

- Ora não é obvio? Eu quero ser sua amiga! Se voce quer o bem pro meu primo então acho vamos nos dar muito bem. n.n - Diz Ino sorrindo. Essa tinha apanhado ela de surpresa.

- Mas... então e os grupos? O que os seus amigos iam falar de voce ser amiga de uma pacifista?

- Eles não teem nada haver com as minhas amizades... alem disso, nos nem nos damos muito mal com voces.

# Com Sasuke e Sakura #

- Porque voce faz essas coisas?

- Que coisas? - Pergunta Sasuke, indiferente.

- Arruinar a vida das outras pessoas por exemplo...

- Não tenho culpa se elas são burras... não eh por falta de informação que elas se metem na droga... elas veem ter comigo porque querem...

- Elas vão ter com voce? Entao o que estava fazendo comigo ainda agora? Que eu saiba foi voce que me chamou! - Diz a menina, um pouco exaltada.

- Não precisa gritar... - Diz o menino, aborrecido. - Eles teem possibilidades pra arcar com as consequencias... o dinheiro eh tudo.

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? O dinheiro não eh tudo! Os amigos, a familia e o amor são tudo!

- Que eu saiba, voce tem um monte de inimigos ca na escola. Alem disso... não tem namorado. E como voce pode dizer que o dinheiro não eh tudo se esta sempre disputando com os seus irmãos a herança dos seus pais?

- N-nani? Como voce sabe disso?

- Eu sei tudo sobre as pessoas que me interessao...

- Eu te interesso? - Pergunta a menina, um pouco desconsertada. Eram demasiadas coisas chocantes pra uns segundos apenas.

- Me diga... voce é adotada ne? Entao porque esta tentando ficar com uma coisa que não eh sua por direito?

- Porque voce ta me julgando se é uma pessoa muito pior que eu? - Grita ela, irritada, o que fez todos olharem eles os dois. Sasuke se levanta.

- Ja vi que não da pra manter uma conversa civilizada com voce né...? - Ele andou até ela e disse num tom mais baixo pra ninguem ouvir a não ser ela. - Nao leve a mal... eu so te chamei porque queria te conhecer...

Aí, Sakura sentiu aquele sentimento especial. Mas porquê com ele?

# Com Ino, Naruto e Hinata #

- Obrigado Hinata-chan! - Diz Naruto, feliz. Hinata apenas olha pra baixo, envergonhada.

- Agora vamos ver o que podemos fazer com voce... - Diz Ino, empurrando o queixo de Hinata pra cima, de modo a que pudesse ver seu rosto. - Nossa o Naruto tinha razão! Voce eh muito lindinha mesmo! - Diz Ino, um pouco impressionada. Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha. - Acho que so falta um pouquinho de maquiagem pra realçar seus lindos olhos... iguais aos do Neji. - Acrescenta, reparando melhor. Aí ela começou a juntar as peças e olhou maleficamente pra Neji, que tambem estava encarando ela. Ele tinha percebido que ela tinha percebido. E ela sabia que se fosse tentar falar com ele, ele iria fugir dela sem nem dar chance dela dizer uma palavra. Aí ela teve uma ideia. Foi até ao sitio dos sofas, enchotou Sakura, Neji e Shikamaru que estavam la sentados e empurrou eles fazendo uma rodinha.

- Va agora venham todos praqui. - Manda ela. - Tive uma ideia pra passar o tempo.

- Como nos vamos passar prai se voce nao deixou entrada? - Pergunta Tenten.

- Saltem, oras...

- Ei eu não posso saltar! Tou de saia! - Resmunga Sakura.

- Isso nunca foi problema pra voce testuda...

- NANI? Ò.Ó

- I-ino... eu tambem tou se saia... - Diz Hinata, enrodilhando os dedinhos.

- Essas garotas de hoje em dia... - resmunga Ino baixinho, enquanto ia empurrando os sofas pra eles poderem passar.

- Agora já sabe o que agente sente com voce... - Diz Shikamaru.

- Eu dei autorização pra voce falar comigo...? u.ú - Quando já tavam todos sentados, Ino se senta entre Neji e Naruto. - Vamos jogar um jogo chamado " Jogo sem nome".

- Que raio de jogo eh esse?

- Um que eu inventei agora mesmo e to com perguiça de arranjar um nome... satisfeito?

- Muito. n.n

- Bem o objectivo é agente nos conhecermos melhor. A primeira fase desse jogo é dizermos a nossa idade, ano, nome, grupo e essas coisas basicas. Começa por mim. Eu me chamo Yamanaka Ino, tenho 15 anos, tou no 10º ano, sou atleta o que eu mais gosto são as motos do meu pai e ser lider de claque. Agora voce Neji.

- Isso não é um jogo! - Resmunga ele.

- Apenas jogue! - Diz ela, com um olhar assustador.

- Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji, tenho 16 anos, tou no 11º ano, sou atleta e o que eu mais gosto é kitesurf pronto... - Diz ele, emburrado.

- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 15 anos, ando no 10º, sou popular e o que eu mais gosto é ir a praia.

- Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten, tenho 16 anos, ando no 11º ano, sou gotica e o que eu mais gosto de fazer é me cortar... - Todos olharam pra ela surpresos. Aquilo era nojento. Neji se levantou e agarrou na mão dela. - Ei o que voce tá fazendo? - Diz ela, tentando puxar a mão. Ele levantou a manga dela. Não havia nada lá. Depois foi ao outro braço. Tambem não havia nada lá.

- Eu disse que voce escondia sua personalidade... - Diz ele, com um sorriso triunfante, se dirigindo ao seu lugar.

- Não se atreva a me tocar outra vez! - Grita Tenten, irritada. Ao ouvir isso, Neji se vira pra ela novamente. Ele tinha um sorriso bem safado na cara.

- Isso eh um desafio?

- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, tenho 15 anos, ando no 10º ano e eu não gosto de nada...- Interrompeu o menino.

# Gota #

- É impossivel voce não gostar de nada! - Resmunga Ino. - Dormir, doces, ir ao shopping, desenhar... ha tanta coisa...

- Posso te dizer que tambem não gosto de nenhuma dessas coisas.

- Eu sei de uma coisa que ele gosta! - Diz Sakura. - Dinheiro, por exemplo.

- Eh acho que sim... - Diz Sasuke.

- Ih Sakura... como voce sabe tanto sobre ele? ¬.¬ - Diz Ino, cuscando.

- Voce não tem nada haver com isso! - Grita a menina, corando.

- Hmmmm... Hinata eh sua vez agora. n.n

- Meu nome eh Hyuuga Hinata...

- AHA! EU SABIA! - Grita Ino. - Neji voce e ela teem alguma coisa haver neh? Pode falar!

- Eu bem que não queria jogar esse jogo estupido. - No segundo seguinte, ele so sente alguem dando um enorme carolo nele.

- Nao diga que meus jogos são estupidos! GRRR

- Eles são primos...- Diz Sasuke.

- Porque voce não me disse nada? Não ha mal nenhum... pelo menos pra mim neh? - Neji apenas olhou pro lado, emburrado. O verdadeiro problema não era eles serem de grupos diferentes.

- Deixem ela continuar! - Resmunga Naruto.

- B-bem... tenho 15 anos, tou no 10º ano e o que eu mais gosto é a musica.

- Meu nome é Nara Shikamaru, tenho 15 anos, ando no 10º ano e o que eu mais gosto é dormir. Ah e tambem gosto de ler mangas pra adormecer.

- ...

- Vá agora é minha vez! - Diz Naruto, impaciente, como sempre. - Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, tenho 15 anos, ando no 10º ano e o que eu mais gosto é ramen...

- Naruto... Sera que voce podia babar pro outro lado?

- Hahaha... gomen gomen... - Diz o menino, coçando a cabeça.

- Agora vamos a segunda fase... nossos sonhos! Bem... pode parecer ridiculo mas... meu sonho é criar um novo tipo de narciso ( flores ).

- Ih... nada haver com voce.. - Diz Neji.

- É... Minha familia da parte da minha mãe é dona da maior empresa de venda flores do país. Minha mãe me ensinou a criar novos tipos de flores. E os narcisos são as minhas preferidas. - Ela parecia mais carinhosa, quando falava de flores. - Agora voce Neji.

- Eu não quero falar meu sonho...

- Neji! Ja é a segunda coisa que voce esconde de mim! Pensei que fossemos melhores amigos T.T

- Não quero falar de meus assuntos de familia na escola ta bom? - Diz o menino, um pouco exaltado.

- Ok... - Diz Ino, um pouco triste. Ela sabia que pra ele estar assim, era alguma coisa grave. - Então vamos passar a frente... Testuda? Quer dizer... Sakura?

- Meu sonho é herdar a herança dos meus pais adoptivos pra poder procurar meus pais biologicos. - Diz ela, olhando significativamente pra Sasuke. Este nem ligou nenhuma.

- Eu acho que não tenho nenhum sonho em especial... - Diz Tenten, pensativa.

- Eu quero ter um negocio so meu, que não seja de familia... - Diz Sasuke.

- Nunca pensei isso de voce... pensando em ter um emprego honesto... - Diz Sakura, um pouco mais feliz.

- Ninguem disse que tinha de ser honesto... ¬.¬

# gota #

- Eu quero começar uma carreira na musica... - Diz Hinata.

- Voce canta bem Hinata-chan? - Pergunta Naruto.

- B-b-b-bem... n-n-nao s-sei... - Diz ela enrodilhando os dedinhos novamente.

- Meu sonho é ter uma vida tranquila e sem complicações... - Diz Shikamaru.

- O meu é quebrar o recorde da pessoa que comeu mais ramen de uma vez só! - Diz ele, com o punho no ar, decidido.

# gota #

- Como voce consegue ser magrinho assim... - Diz Ino.

- E a proxima fase do jogo? - Pergunta o menino, entusiasmado.

- Agora vamos dizer qual das pessoas diferentes nos interessou mais e porque. A mim, a pessoa que mais me interessou foi o shikamaru... porque ele esta sempre dormindo... nunca vi ninguem assim... alem disso, me irrita como ele ta sempre dormindo nas aulas, mas mesmo assim tem as notas que tem...- Diz ela, olhando o menino, irritada. Ele apenas a encarava com um ar aborrecido e de braços cruzados.

- A pessoa que mais me interessou foi... - Diz Neji, encarando todos, pensativo. - Acho que foi o Shikamaru tambem... porque ele esta sempre encarando a Ino. E isso eh muito suspeito... - Todos olharam suspeitamente (isso existe? xD)Ino e Shikamaru. Eles ficaram bem vermelhos.

- Continuando... a pessoa que mais me interessou foi o Sasuke. Porque ele parece ser uma pessoa diferente, depois de o conhecer-mos. - Disse Sakura.

- A mim, a pessoa que mais me interessou foi o Neji, porque ele parece conseguir saber os que as pessoas estão pensando e suas verdadeiras intenções... - Diz Tenten.

- A mim foi a Sakura, por causa do cabelo dela... isso eh natural? - Pergunta Sasuke.

- Nani? Claro que é!

- Voce não se sente anormal ao pe das outras pessoas?

- Voce que é anormal! - Grita ela, furiosa. Depois, cruza os braços, emburrada.

- A pessoa que me interessou f-f-f-o-o-o-i-i-i o-o-o...

- Ih pode parar... - Diz Ino. - Voce não precisa de dizer se não quizer Hinata. Pode passar a frente.

- A pessoa que me interessou foi a Ino, porque ela eh uma garota metida e adora interferir com a paz dos outros... - Diz Shikamaru.

- A pessoa que me interessou foi a Hinata-chan porque ela é uma pessoa bondosa e muito bonita. - Diz Naruto sorrindo. Novamente, Hinata corou e enrodilhou os dedinhos. Todos peceberam porque, menos Naruto.

- Bem... eu tô sem ideias pra proxima fase do jogo... alguem tem sujestoes?

- Que tal segredos? - Diz Sakura.

- Os segredos sao pra serem segredos sua cusca... - Diz Tenten.

- Voce que é cusca! - Grita Sakura, irritada.

- Que tal falar-mos sobre nossas familias? - Diz Sasuke, provocando Neji. Este repara.

- Estou farto desse jogo. - Diz ele, saltando por cima do sofa e indo embora, irritado.

- O que deu nele?

- Tambem to farto... e se me deixassem dormir? - Resmunga Shikamaru, se deitando no sofa e enterrando a cabeça nos braços.

- Eu tambem acho que esse jogo não vai dar mais nada... - Diz Tenten, saltando tambem e indo embora. Passados uns minutos, só Shikamaru estava deitado no sofa. Ino e Neruto tavam fazendo desenhos na lousa e Hinata tava observando.

Sakura tava procurando alguma coisa em sua malinha quando sente alguem pondo a mão em seu ombro.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Espero k tenham gostado do cap n.nV

Nao se preocupem se eles se ofenderam vai tdo correr bem no final... n.n'

ah e gomen por nao ter posto muito sasusaku mas decidi deixar isso pro proximo cap.

**Brigada pelas reviews:**

**Ika-chan, S2 Yamanaka Ino S2, Raira-chan, Uchiha Sakurinha, Zero 3X, Lu-chaan**

**Sakiy**: Nao sei ainda o k vou fazer mas vou pensar nisso n.nV

Ja tenho mais ou menos uma ideia formada do que vai acontecer no final.

Ainda bem k vc ta gostando n.n

**Nao percam o proximo cap n.nV**

Bjus

Ja ne!


	4. Finalmente acabou a detenção

- Detention –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Num sitio onde todos são socialmente iguais, a diferença de estilos é tudo. O que aconteceria esses grupos que se odeiam fossem obrigados a passar um sabado inteiro de castigo na escola? sasuxsaku, naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino

**Cap.4 - Finalmente acabou a detenção**

" Sakura estava procurando alguma coisa em sua malinha quando senta alguem pondo a mão em seu ombro."

- Sakura... - Diz Neji. - Voce não tem aí um espelho e dois elasticos pro cabelo pra me emprestar?

- Espelho e elasticos? Pra que? - Pergunta a menina, desconfiada.

- Pra eu fazer uma coisa.

A menina tira um espelhinho de bolso e dois elasticos da mala e entrega pra ele.

- Ve se não estraga... - Diz ela, de má vontade.

- Arigatou. - Diz ele. Depois começou a olhar pra todos os lados. Parecia estar a procura de algo ou alguem, mas não conseguia encontrar. " Deve estar mais pra dentro da oficina..." - Pensa ele. - Byakugan!

- AHHH! - Grita Sakura assustada. Os olhos dele estavam esquisitos e tinham aparecido veias dos lados da cara. Neji olhava pra ela interrogativamente. O grito de Sakura tinha chamado a atenção de Ino, que já tinha vindo a correr e tapado os olhos de Neji.

- Seu hentai! Porque ta olhando ela com o Byakugan?

Neji dá um sorriso prevertido.

- Porque? Voce preferia que estivesse olhando pra voce?

- Nii-san! - Diz Hinata, chocada.

- Ne, Neji... voce bem que podia partilhar essa linhagem aqui co...

PÁS

- ITAI! T.T - Grita Naruto.

- Os rapazes são todos uns prevertidos... - Diz Ino, massagando seu punho.

- Eu so estava procurando uma coisa... a Sakura que me chamou a atençao com aquele berro...

- O que é isso afinal? - Pergunta Sakura, apontando pros olhos do menino que já tinham voltado ao normal.

- É a linhagem saguinea da minha familia.

- Ele consegue ver atraves dos objectos. - Ino não precisou dizer mais nada, pois no segundo seguinte, Sakura ja tava dando um tapa na cara de Neji.

- Ei! Pra que foi isso? Não vi nada demais pra sua informação! - Grita Neji, irritado.

- Devolve minhas coisas seu ero!

- Iie! - Diz ele, correndo pra dentro da oficina.

# Gota #

- Baka...

**# Com Neji #**

Ele estava andando pela interminavel oficina, a procura de uma certa garota. Passados uns minutos, o seu byakugan consegue encontra-la. Aí ele corre ate ela.

- Tenten!

A menina olha pra ele surpresa.

- Voce anda me seguindo?

- Entenda como quizer...

- O que voce quer?

- Queria saber uma coisa... qual foi a razão que fez voce entrar pro grupo dos goticos?

- Nani? Pra que voce quer saber?

- Não sei se voce sabe, mas os goticos são como artistas. Eles observam o mundo de outra forma. E a coisa preferida deles não é se cortarem... Consigo ver que voce não é assim...

- ...

- Quero saber porque voce não entrou antes pra outro grupo? Voce é muito boa em esportes... eu já te inha visto na aula de e.f. e alem disso, tambem é muito linda.

- Linda eu? Voce nem consegue ver se sou bonita ou não... - Tenten estava se fazendo de forte, mas naquele momento, seu coração estava a mil a hora. E ainda piorou quando Neji se aproximou dela, e delicadamente limpou a maquiagem em exesso que ela tinha nos olhos. Com os dois elasticos, ele atou o cabelo dela po lados, de forma a que se desse pra ver melhor a cara dela. Depois, ele agarrou no espelho e mostrou pra ela.

- Voce é muito linda sim... - Diz ele. - Se voce usasse roupas que te ficassem melhor, voce podia ser ate uma das garotas populares.

- ... Porque voce esta fazendo isso? - Pergunta ela, seria, ainda olhando pro espelho.

- Primeiro quero que voce me responda... Porque voce decidiu se tornar uma gotica?

- Sei lah... acho que não me integrava em mais grupo nenhum... E eu ate deste estilo.

- Voce se integrava no meu se quizesse.

- Pois mas eu não quero ser como a Ino...

- O que tem a Ino?

- Ela é assanhada demais pro meu gosto.

- Voce não pode fazer nada... é a personalidade dela. Se voce viesse pro nosso grupo não iria mudar.

- Isso é o que voce julga...

- Voce pode continuar a ser gotica mas sem esconder o seu verdadeiro eu.

- ...

- Vamos voltar?

**# Com Shikamaru e Ino #**

_Ela estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Ele queria muito fugir, mas não conseguia, não sabia porque. Aquela garota loira fazia com que ele não conseguisse se mexer. Ela ia o beijar, e ele não sabia se queria ou não. Mas talvez la no fundo até quizesse. Então, quando chega o momento da verdade... _Ele acorda.

- Que pesadelo...- resmunga ele.

- Qual pesadelo? - Ele ouve ela perguntar. Aí ele se dá conta. Ela estava tão proxima. Será que ela estava o observando dormir?

- Voce fica tão kawaii quando esta dormindo! n.n - Diz Ino. Ele se levanta rapidamente.

- O que voce quer?

- Quer fazer uma aposta comigo? - Pergunta ela, seguindo ele, que estava andando em direcção a oficina, sem saber exactamente onde ia.

- Odeio apostas... - Na verdade ele estava com medo que aquele sonho se concretizasse.

- Vá lá! Voce é preguiçoso demais!

- Não.

- É o seguinte... eu vou apostar com voce que consigo manter voce acordado pro resto do dia.

- Isso é muito facil de voce conseguir... me chateando todo o dia... - Resmunga ele.

- Então já que voce não quer apostar, que tal fazermos antes um jogo?

- Outro?

- Eu gosto muito de inventar jogos... Mas esse é especial. - Diz ela, se metendo a frente dele. - Esse é só com nos os dois. - Ele corou um pouco.

- Como é o jogo? - Diz ele, voltando ao normal.

- Tenho tres tentativas pra tentar fazer voce ficar acordado o dia todo.

- Como voce sabe que eu nao vou adormecer depois?

- Simplesmente sei... - Diz ela, com um sorriso malandro.

- Tá... pode tentar se quizer... Boa sorte... - Diz ele, continuando a andar. De repente, ele sente ela o abraçando por trás. as mãos dela pareciam examinar seu corpo. Isso o deixou muito nervoso. Ele agarrou nas mãos dela, de modo a que o largassem e foi embora, correndo. Ino o encarou.

- Boa sorte pra voce tambem... - Diz ela, com um sorriso malvado.

**# Com Sakura #**

Ela simplesmente não conseguia compreender porque estava se sentindo tão deprimida.

- Sakura... - Diz Sasuke. - Voce parece tar triste...

- Voce me chamou de anormal como queria que eu não tivesse triste... - Ai ela se surpreendeu com suas proprias palavras. Essa era a razão dela estar se sentindo daquela maneira. E a culpa era toda desse garoto. Mas ela não queria que a opiniao dele pesa-se tanto na sua consciencia.

- Ah, isso... não se preocupe... eu não acho voce anormal. Na verdade o que eu gosto mais em voce é o seu cabelo.

- Entao porque voce disse aquilo? - Diz ela, magoada. Estava com muita vontade de chorar. Mas não era nada demais, porque ela estava fazendo essa cena toda?

- Foi sem pensar... - Aí ouve um momento de silencio que parecia que nunca mais ia acabar. - Gomen...

Sakura olhou pra ele, completamente desconcertada. Será que ela tinha ouvido bem? Uchiha Sasuke pedindo desculpa?

- Voce ta agindo muito estranho...

- Porque voce diz isso?

- Nunca tinha ouvido a sua voz antes... e no entanto agora voce ta farto de falar comigo... e ate me pediu desculpas. Voce ta doente?

- Pensando bem... acho que se pode chamar a isso uma doença... - Diz ele, nunca mudando sua expressão seria.

- Quais são os sintomas?

- Bem... sinto um aperto no peito, sinto tremores as vezes... sinto muito calor, me desconcertro com muita facilidade... mas apesar disso me sinto muito calmo. Tudo isso quando me aproximo de uma garota.

- Acho que estou reconhecendo essa doença... - Diz Sakura, se aproximando do menino. Eles estavam cada vez mais proximos quando de repente...

- HAHAHAHAHAH! Hinata-chan! Essa caricatura da directora Tsunade é demais! - Grita Naruto, morrendo de tanto rir.

Quando Sakura volta a se virar pra Sasuke, este tinha desaparecido. Procurando por ele com o olhar, ela o encontra encostado a um dos varios armarios, pensativo. Ele parecia estar um pouco nervoso e muito vermelho. Ela sorriu. Nem Sasuke Uchiha conseguia resistir ao seu charme. ( Ih... garota convencida xD) Mas a verdade é que ela tambem não tava conseguindo resistir.

**# Com Naruto e Hinata #**

- Nossa Hinata-chan voce é tao engraçada. - Diz Naruto limpando as lagrimas. A menina sorri pra ele Depois pega no apagador, pronta pra apagar a caricatura que tinha feito na lousa. De repente, Naruto agarra na mão dela.

- Pra que voce vai apagar? Tá tao bonito.

- Mas se o sensei vir posso me meter em sarilhos! - Diz ela, aflita.

- Não se preocupe... eu fico com as culpas por voce. - Diz ele sorrindo. Ela da um sorrisinho timido de volta. De repente, ele olha interrogativo pra ela. E começa-se a aproximar. Ela tinha qualquer coisa na cara que ele não estava conseguindo ver o que era. Quando Hinata chega ao limite e não aguenta mais ele se aproximando, ela da um grito e desmaia.

- H-hinata-chan?- Pergunta ele, chocado. O que tinha acontecido? Pra azar do menino, Neji tinha acabado de aparecer com Tenten e tinha visto tudo. Ele vinha a correr perigosamente ate eles.

- O que voce fez com ela! - Grita ele.

- N-nada!

- Hinata-sama! - Diz ele, vendo se a menina estava bem. De repente, ele poe as mãos na boca, quando se da conta do que tinha dito. Todos olhavam pra ele interrogativamente, menos Sasuke que já sabia o que se passava.

- Agora voce vai ter que explicar o que sua familia tem de tao especial... - Diz Ino.

- Por favor... não contem pra ninguem. Eu estou confiando em todos voces. - Diz ele, um pouco incomodado.

- Eu não vou contar! - Diz Naruto, de repente, entendendo o dedinho. - E voces? - Aos poucos, todo o grupo tinha juntado os dedinhos e feito a promessa. Ai Neji contou toda a historia da sua familia dividida.

- Eu devo protecção e respeito a Hinata-sama... na logica da minha familia, eu sou um ser humano inferior a todos os outros. Sou apenas um servo...

Todos olhavam chocados pra ele. Agora entendiam porque ele não queria contar. Se os outros soubessem, iria ser uma enorme humilhação.

- Gomen Neji-niisan... - Diz Hinata, que já estava acordada. Ele apenas se levantou e foi embora. Tenten foi atrás dele.

- Não fique triste Hinata-chan! - Diz Naruto sorrindo. - Afinal, voce tem muita sorte...

- Hinata... porque voce desmaiou? -Pergunta Ino.

- B-bem... p-p-porque o N-naruto-kun tava m-muito p-proximo e... - Diz ela, enrodinhando os dedinhos.

- Mas Hinata-chan! Se voce vai finjir que é minha namorada não pode desmaiar sempre que eu chego perto de voce! - Diz Naruto.

- G-gomen!

- Sakura... vem ca... - Chama Ino. Ela e Sakura ficam cochichando a um canto.

- O que foi? - Murmura Sakura.

- Eh assim... a Sasame estava traindo o Naruto e ele agora quer que a Hinata finje ser namorada dele por um tempo. So que a Hinata gosta mesmo dele de verdade. Agora voce vai la e da conselhos a Hinata pra ela não ter vergonha do Naruto ta bom?

- Porque eu? Porque nao vai voce?

- Porque tenho umas coisinhas pra fazer...

- Mas nem pensar! Se descobrem que a Sasame estava traindo o Naruto o meu grupo vai ficar com ma reputaçao! - Diz Sakura.

- Expulsa a Sasame... eu ouvi dizer que ela esta tentando roubar o seu lugar de lider...

- Eh... vou expulsar ela mesmo... nunca gostei dela... - Diz Sakura, iritada. - Hinata! Vem cá! - Grita ela, pra menina ouvir.

- Arigatou Testuda! - Diz Ino, indo embora.

- De nada porquinha...

**# Com Shikamaru...#**

Shikamaru estava muito descansadinho, tentando dormir, quando de repente, sente um peso em cima de si. Quando ele abre os olhos, quase lhe da um treco, ao ver Ino, sentada em cima dele, numa posição um pouco constrangedora.

- I-ino! O que voce ta fazendo?

- Não é obvio? - Diz a menina, se aproximando dele. De repente, ele sai debaixo dela e sai dali, muito corado, deixando a menina abandonada no sofa. Mas não foi durante muito tempo, porque ela vai atrás dele e o encosta a uma parede.

- Porque voce foge de mim? - Diz ela, se agarrando ao seu pescoço e aproximando seus labios do mesmo. Aí, ela se impressiona, quando ele agarra nos braços dela e a encosta contra a parede.

- Ino... eu não sou do tipo de homem que consegue resistir por muito tempo por isso, por favor vamos parar com esse jogo ridiculo? - De seguida ele a larga e vai embora novamente. Ela não queria acreditar que não tinha resultado. Ele estava plenamente errado, ele conseguia resistir até demais. Agora era a vez da segunda tentativa.

- Homem? Se voce fosse homem tinha me beijado ja aqui! - Grita ela. Eles estavam num sitio um pouco isolado, por isso ninguem ouvia eles.

- Não quero saber... - Diz ele, sem parar de andar.

- Se voce REALMENTE fosse homem, teria voltado pra tras e me beijado! - Grita ela novamente. Ai ele para. Sera que ela tinha conseguido?

- Voce por acaso... quer que eu te beije?

- E se quizer? - Diz ela o provocando. Ele vira somente sua cabeça pra tras. Tinha um sorriso maroto.

- Agora que sei que voce quer é que não ou dar mesmo! - Diz ele, rindo.

Era a primeira vez que ela era rejeitada por um rapaz. Nem queria acreditar. Mas não ia desistir. Agora era a vez da terceira tentativa. Se não fosse a bem ia a mal.

Ela corre ate ele e se agarra ao pescoço do menino (como ela faz com o Sasuke).

- Shika-kun...

- Me larga! Voce é doida? - Pergunta ele, tirando ela do pescoço dele.

- Sou doida por voce shika-kun... - Diz ela, com olhar de cachorrinho abandonado e mechendo o dedinho pelo peito dele.

- Isso não vai funcionar comigo... - Diz ele, virando as costas novamente. - Parece que voce perdeu o jogo não é?

- Nani?

- Perdeu suas tres tentativas...- Essa afirmação deixou a menina extremamente irritada.

- Voce é gay ou alguma coisa do genero? - Pergunta ela, quase gritando.

- Voce queria me beijar pra eu não conseguir mais dormir depois disso. Provavelmente ia funcionar, mas eu nunca perco um jogo... - Diz ele, sorrindo.

- Baka... voce diz que percebeu, mas no final não percebeu nada... esta sempre se gabando de sua esperteza e seu QI superior, mas isso não serve de nada no amor!

- Amor? " Porque ela esta falando disso agora?"

- Eu tou me sentindo atraida por voce! Ainda não percebeu isso? - Ele estava completamente estupefacto. Porque ela por ele? Ele pensava que Ino o odiava. - E não foi graças a esperteza que eu percebi que voce tambem esta sentindo alguma coisa por mim! Coisa que nem voce percebeu ainda! Eu via os olharem que voce me lançava e via como voce ficava vermelho sempre que eu me aproximava demais de voce. - Aí, houve um completo silencio. Suficiente pra ela se acalmar. Depois, com uma voz mais doce ela disse. - Por favor... pense nisso. E ai, se voce quizer, eu vou estar esperando por voce. - Diz indo em direcão a ele, pra ir embora. Quando ela passa ao lado do menino, ele pega no pulso dela.

- Já pensei... e acho que voce tem razão...

Ino sorri e poe as mãos a volta do pescoço dele, o beijando.

**# Umas horas mais tarde #**

Ja tinha chegado a hora da saida e o sensei nunca mais chegava, por isso eles decidiram sair sem autorização mesmo. Afinal, o sensei não poderia ir fazer queixinhas se não eles tambem iriam falar que ele tinha ido num encontro, durante o trabalho.

- Entao, nos vemos na segunda ta? - Pergunta Naruto a Hinata.

- Tá... - Diz ela, de cabeça baixa, pra ele não ver seu rubor. Mas ele levantou o queixo dela e deu um beijo na bocheda da menina. Felizmente dessa vez ela não desmaiou.

Ao lado deles, Neji observava Tenten, esperando pela boleia dela. De vez em quando, a menina tambem lançava olhares, mas desviava logo, quando via que ele tambem estava olhando.

Ino e Shikamaru tinham ido embora sem se despediram sequer. Ambos duvidavam que aquilo fosse dar em alguma coisa, mas a verdade é que queriam muito.

Sakura e Sasuke eram os unicos que continuavam no colegio.

- Sakura... adorei conhecer voce. - Diz ele, sorrindo, o que não era mesmo **nada** normal.

- Também eu. n.n - Ela se aproximou dele. Estava prestes a beija-lo e desta vez nada ia interferir. Ele tambem queria pois não estava se afastando. Ai ela se lembra de uma coisa, que faz ela se afastar.

- Sasuke-kun... porque voce ia me beijar?

- o.o... porque gosto de voce... " Sem contar com a parte que era voce que ia me beijar... " pensa ele.

- Eu não quero ser apenas uma das suas namoradas! - Diz ela, com as mãos nas ancas.

- Voce não iria ser apenas mais uma... o que eu sinto por voce é especial...

- Se voce me quer vai ter que se desfazer delas todas...

- Se voce quer assim... entao eu faço. - Diz ele. Ela sorri e da um beijo nele.

- Nos vemos segunda entao. - Diz ela, se despedindo.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Espero k tenham gostado do cap n.nV

Nossa consegui escrever esse cap em apenas algumas horas O.O

mas eu tava mto inspirada xD

nao sei porque mas eu ponho mais a Ino que todos os outros... e ela nem é a minha personagem perferida... o.õ mas acho que ateh ficou bem assim... mas agora a partir do proximo cap ja vai ser na escola, talvez ela apareça menos.

E leiam minhas outras fics n.n onegaii!

**Brigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2, Raira-chan, Uchiha Sakurinha, Lady Mary Malfoy, Angel-kin, Lifestream Materia, Sakura Soryu, Sakiy**

**As-Três-Lokas-Do-F **- Os goticos que eu conheço sao todos pessoas k teem tendencia pra serem deprimidas, por isso nao sao muito felizes nao... xD mas de kualker maneira, a Tenten nao era realmente gotica. Deu pra ver que ela realmente não entendia o que queria dizer ser gotico.

Voce nao foi chata naum n.n obrigada ate pk eu nao sabia komo ia fazer a tenten entender isso... XD mas tirei a ideia d ela ser assim d uma amiga minha k tinha a mania k era gotica so porke se kortava e mesmo assim akilo naum eram kortes eram mais arranhoes xD mas agora ja fizeram ela entender graças a Deus n.n

Acho que vou fazer a Tenten continuar gotica, mas um estilo de gotico diferente.

**Se eu esqueci de responder a alguem, por favor me avisem!**

**Nao percam o proximo cap n.nV**

Bjus

Ja ne!


	5. A briga

- Detention –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Num sitio onde todos são socialmente iguais, a diferença de estilos é tudo. O que aconteceria esses grupos que se odeiam fossem obrigados a passar um sabado inteiro de castigo na escola? sasuxsaku, naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino

**Cap. 5 - A briga**

Era domingo e Neji não consegia deixar de pensar em Tenten desde o dia anterior. Ele realmente queria ajudar ela a encontrar um estilo proprio. Aí ele decidiu. A casa dela não podia ser longe. Quase todos daquela escola moravam no mesmo bairro. Só podia ser muito azar mesmo se ela fosse de longe. Ele foi a sala de chá, a procura do seu tio. Ele sempre ia pra la depois do almoço.

- Hiashi-sama. - Chama ele.

- O que foi?

- Por acaso conhece a familia Mitsashi?

- Conheço... eles fornecem nossas armas.

- Eles moram aqui perto?

- Moram aqui do lado...

- O.O Serio? " Nossa que sorte..."

- O que voce quer deles afinal? - Pergunta Hiashi, curioso.

- Nada...

- É alguma garota?

- N-nao! - Diz o menino, ja começando a corar.

- Acho que não ha mal nenhum... nao precisa de ter vergonha... - Diz ele, com um olhar malefico.

- Vou andando entao! - Diz Neji, fechando logo a porta. Aquele velho podia ser pior que ele as vezes.

**# Telefone: Naruto e Ino #**

- Ino? - Pergunta Naruto, ao telefone.

- Oi! Ta tudo bem?

- Ta. Olha voce vai pra escola com o Neji amanha?

- Não... nos nao costumamos ir juntos pra escola... Porque?

- Eu estava pensando em ir aí dormir e depois amanha agente iamos com o Neji e com a Hinata-chan pra escola.

- Vir ca dormir? Naruto aos anos que voce não vem ca!

- E qual é o mal?

- ... Acho que nenhum...

- Entao fica combinado?

- Pera que eu vou telefonar pro Neji.

Passados uns segundos Ino volta.

- Ele não esta em casa... pera um pouco que vou telefonar pro celular.

- Ta.

**# Celular: Ino e Neji #**

- Oi Neji!

- Oi.. o que foi?

- Voce quer ir amanha junto comigo e com o Naruto pra escola?

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Leva a Hinata tambem. - Nesse momento houve um momento de silencio. Aí Ino ouviu uma voz de garota do outro lado.

_- Quem é Neji?_

- Uma amiga.

- O que? - Pergunta Ino. - Neji! Quem esta ai com voce?

- N-ninguem!

- Não minta eu ouvi a voz de uma garota!

- Amanha agente vai a pe pra escola?

- Não.. eu e o Naruto vamos levar nossas mot... Ei nao esteja mudando o assunto! ò.ó

- Ta combinado. Tchau!

- NEJ... Baka...

#**Telefone: Ino e Naruto#**

- Ta combinado.

- Ok. Quando eu vou prai?

- Se voce quizer ir sair...

- Ok. Depois eu passo ai ta bom?

- Ta... xau.

- Ja...

**# Com Sakura #**

Sakura estava deitada na sua cama, pensativa. Pensava em Sasuke e na possivel relação deles. Pensava no seu grupo. Como ela ia contar pra elas que estava namorando um delinquente? Sempre havia a hipotese de não contar... mas aí Sasuke podia se sentir ofendido. Pra falar a verdade ela ainda não o conhecia bem. Talvez tivessem de esperar mais um pouco. Tinha que falar com ele. Por sorte tinha pedido o numero de celular dele. Digitou os numeros e esperou um pouco.

- _O numero marcado não existe ou ainda não foi activado. Por favor verifique se o numero que marcou esta correto._

Ela verificou. E voltou a dar o mesmo. Ela não queria acreditar. Sera que ele lhe tinha dado o numero errado?

**#Com Tenten e Neji#**

**- **O que a Ino queria? - Pergunta a menina.

- Era pra combinar uma coisa pra amanha.

- Ah ta... Entao... porque voce foi me chamar?

- Vou ajudar voce a melhorar o seu estilo.

- O que? Mas eu gosto do meu estilo. Eu não vou deixar de ser gotica so porque voce não quer...

- Não precisa de deixar de ser gotica. Mas ha roupas muito mais bonitas que voce pode usar...

- Nem pense que eu vou as compras com voce! Escuta aqui eu estou muito desconfiada disso tudo viu? Porque voce ta tentando me ajudar?

- Se voce vier comigo eu te conto depois.

- Ta bom... - Diz Tenten, curiosa. - Entao e onde vamos primeiro?

- Moi-même-moitié... essa loja vende gothic lolita. Se não gostar de nada la podemos sempre tentar outras lojas...

- Como voce sabe tanto de moda? - Pergunta ela. Ele sorri.

- Pode não parecer mas eu sou muito cola. Minhas namoradas vinham a esses sitios e eu vinha com elas. Só nunca fui ao Moi-même-moitié. Nunca tive uma namorada gotica.

- E gostava de ter? - Pergunta ela, sem olhar na cara do menino. Ele olha pra ela com um sorriso maroto.

- Tou pensando nisso...

**# Com Naruto#**

**- **Mãe, vou dormir na Ino. - Avisa Naruto antes de sair.

- Tá... tenha juizo. - Diz uma linda mulher, muito loira e de olhos verdes.

- Juizo? O que voce quer dizer com isso?

- Voce sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer com isso... ¬.¬ eu sei muito bem o que passa na cabeça de voces adolescentes...

- Mae... não tou entendendo... ó.ò

- Porque esse garoto tinha k sair ao pai...

- Ela ta te dizendo pra voce não engravidar a menina... - Diz o padrasto dele.

- O.O Mamãe! - Grita ele chocado. - Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas ou eu vou ficar traumatizado! T.T

**- **Eh pra ficar mesmo... ¬.¬

- Eu vou embora... tchau... - Diz ele, saindo, ainda traumatizado.

Mal ele fecha a porta, ela agarra no telefone e digita uns numeros, furiosamente.

- O que voce ta fazendo amor?

- Voce ja vai ver... ò.ó

**# Com Tenten e Neji #**

Neji estava de boca aberta. Tenten tinha um corpete vermelho que fazia notar suas curvas perfeitas. Por baixo do corpete, tinha um vestido negro. Sua curta saia era um pouco curta e muito volumosa, o que fazia suas lindas pernas ficarem mais esguias e elegantes ( kem kizer saber tem o link no meu perfil). Tinha umas colants de riscas rosa choque e pretas e agora so faltavam os sapatos.

- Eu não vou calçar isso! - Diz ela, apontando pros sapatos de saltos de quase 25 cm.

- Eh... sao um pouco exagerados ne... porque voce não calça antes umas sapatilhas?

Ela calçou e o fato ficou perfeito, por isso eles compraram. Já estava ficando tarde, por isso eles estavam voltando pra casa. Neji carregou as compras até a porta da casa dela.

- Brigada Neji. - Diz ela sorrindo. - Mas voce ainda não me contou porque esta fazendo isso... - Diz ela, enquanto ele pousava as compras.

- Porque simpatizei com voce. - Diz ele piscando olho e indo embora.

Tenten ficou ali, olhando ele entrar dentro de casa.

**# Na casa de Ino#**

Naruto e Ino estavam sentados na grande e confortavel cama da menina, jogando Xbox e conversando quando de repente, eles ouvem alguem bater a porta.

- Entre... - Diz Ino. Uma senhora baixinha e gordinha, com uma vestimenta de empregada espreita a porta.

- Ta tudo bem?

- Ta tudo igual a 5 minutos atras... - Responde Naruto, concentrado no jogo.

- Maori-san, porque voce ta sempre vindo aqui? - Pergunta Ino, ja irritada.

- Sinto muito Ino-sama, mas a senhora Aiko telefonou a pouco pedindo pra eu vigiar voces. - Ao ouvir isto, uma aura negra cresce sobre Naruto. - Vou sair agora... com licença.

- Naruto, porque a sua mãe quer nos vigiar?

- Ela ta com medo que agente faça sexo... - Ino ficou olhando ele por um tempo e de repente, começou a fazer uns gestos esquesitos com as mãos.

- Não! Ino tira essa imagem da cabeça! T.T Naruto! Nunca repita essa frase na minha frente ou eu vou ficar traumatizada!

- Eh... foi isso mesmo que eu disse a minha mãe... ela respondeu que era mesmo pra eu ficar traumatizado... T.T

- Ih... como sera que ela vai reagir quando descobrir que voce ja não é virgem?

- SHH! Ino! As paredes teem ouvidos!

- Voce nunca pensou nisso?

- Tento evitar... T.T

- Ah! Eu quase esqueci! - Ino roda um interruptor que estava ao lado da sua cama. Este dava ate a cozinha, onde geralmente se encontravam os empregados.- Tá ai alguem?

- Estou eu Ino-sama. - Responde uma voz feminina.

- Lin amanha é dia de folga dos empregados?

- É sim.

- Ta bom. Brigada. - e volta a rodar o interruptor.

- Pra que voce perguntou isso? - Pergunta Naruto, curioso.

- Nos dias de folga os meus pais nao veem dormir a casa, por isso eu convido uma amiga pra vir ca dormir.

- Sim e depois?

- Quero trazer cá o Shikamaru amanha. E é preferivel que não esteja cá ninguem... - Diz ela, com um sorriso maroto.

- O Shikamaru? Aquele cdf que estava ontem na detenção?

- É... Pode parecer estranho mas acho que estou apaixonada por ele...

- Parece mesmo muito estranho... logo um cdf Ino... - Diz Naruto, com cara de desgosto.

- Qual é o mal?

- O que te atrai nele?

- Alem dele ser lindo... acho que é por ele me ter desprezado no inicio...

- Voce gosta das pessoas que te desprezão?

- Não foi isso que eu quiz dizer... ¬.¬ Ele é diferente dos outros entende?

- Não...

- Eu não devia tar falando isso com voce... isso é conversa de amigas.

- É... tambem acho.

De repente, novamente alguem bate a porta.

- Ainda não passaram 5 minutos...

- Entre...

- Desculpe incomodar, mas a senhora Maori pediu pra eu te acompanhar ao seu quarto Naruto-sama.

- Me acompanhar? Eu não sou mais criança pra ser acompanhado... - Diz ele chateado.

- Gomen!- Diz a menina, abaixando a cabeça.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas Lin! Afinal eu não me importo de ser acompanhado por uma menina tão linda como voce. - Diz ele sorrindo. A menina logo começa a corar. - Ate amanha priminha. - Diz ele, dando um beijo na cara de Ino. - Te adoro.

- Eu tambem... ate amanha. - Diz ela, observando o menino sair do quarto.

**# No dia seguinte #**

**-** Naruto-sama! Por favor acorde! Já ta quase na hora de irem pra escola! - Chama Lin, tentando desesperadamente acordar o menino. Mas este dormia que nem uma pedra. De repente, ele da meia volta e abraça a menina.

- Hinata-chan... - Diz ele, ainda dormindo. Lin começa a gritar, com o susto. E com os gritos dela, ele acaba acordando. - Ahh! G-gomen Lin! - Diz ele, tentando desculpar-se. - Que horas são? - Quando ele olhou o relogio quase que lhe dava um treco. Rapidamente se levantou da cama e se meteu no banheiro pra tomar banho. Enquanto ele estava la, a menina pega em toalhas lavadas e roupa, que tinha sido tirada da mala dele e guardada nas gavetas no dia anterior, e coloca em cima da cama. Depois ela sai do quarto e vai até a cozinha, onde sua mãe, Maori, estava servindo o pequeno almoço a familia Yamanaka.

- O que foi aquela gritaria toda Lin? - Pergunta a Senhora Yamanaka.

- Não foi nada! n.n'

- O que o Naruto ta fazendo? Nos temos que ir buscar o Neji e a Hinata! - Resmunga Ino, comendo uma torrada.

- Bem nos temos que ir andando... - Diz o Senhor Yamanaka. - Aproveitem o resto do dia! - Diz ele pras empregadas. A sua mulher tambem sai com ele.

- Eu tenho coisas pra fazer em casa... Lin acabe de servir o pequeno almoço e depois tranque a casa antes de sair. - Diz Maori, tirando o avental e saindo. De repente, Naruto espreita para dentro da cozinha. Ele estava todo molhado.

- Lin preciso de ajuda... T.T

- Do que precisa?

- É que voce esqueceu de por minha roupa interior la...

- O.O Ai meu Deus! Me desculpe Naruto-sama! - Diz ela, indo a correr pro quarto e buscar as coisas que faltavam. Quando ia a passar por ele, até se engasga. O menino estava só de toalha. Mesmo assim, ela continua o seu caminho. Naruto entra na cozinha.

- O que deu nela?

- Ela começou a trabalhar a pouco tempo... Alem disso, o facto dela saber que voce não tem nada por baixo dessa toalha deve ter ajudado. Ei! Eu ia tirar essa torrada pra mim!

- Não acha que ja comeu muitas? ¬.¬ - Diz o menino, apontando pro montinho de codeas que estava no seu pratinho.

- Preciso me alimentar bem baka... - Depois ele vai ate ao frigorifico.

- Não tem ramen nessa casa?

- Tem algum instantaneo. Va se vestir que eu preparo pra voce...

**# Na casa dos Hyuugas #**

- Eles estao atrasados...

- Tem a certeza que não quer que eu vos leve? - Pergunta o jovem motorista Hyuuga.

- Eles ja estao vindo ai. - Diz Hinata apontando pra duas motas que vinham na direcção deles. Alguns segundos depois elas param em prente a mansão dos Hyuugas.

- Bom dia. - Dizem os primos.

- Aleluia... - Diz Neji, subindo pra mota de Ino. Hinata fica olhando ele, afita. Porque ele não ia com Naruto? Assim poupava a ela uma viagem com possiveis desmaios.

- Vem Hinata-chan! - Chama ele, sorrindo. A menina sobe na moto e põe o capacete.

Quando chegam a escola e estacionam, Ino e Neji entram logo, enquanto Naruto e Hinata ainda ficam um pouco conversando.

- Hinata-chan... depois quando estivermos finjindo... voce se importa que eu te beije? - Ela não esperava por aquela pergunta. Fica extremamente vermelha.

- S-se tiv-ver mesmo q-que s-ser... - O menino sorri e pega na mão dela, a levando pra dentro da escola.

Conforme eles iam passando, as pessoas iam olhando. Todas se perguntavam se Naruto ja não tava namorando Sasame. Depois eles se separam e vao cada um pro pe do seu grupo.

- Nossa Naruto! Que menina mais linda! Onde voce arranjou ela? - Pergunta Kiba.

- Eu ja estava namorando ela a algum tempo... - Responde Naruto, fingindo que não tinha acontecido nada, embora todos soubessem que ele ja sabia.

- Entao e a Sasame?

- O que tem ela?

- Voces não estavam namorando?

- Acabei com ela no sabado... acontece que a Hinata-chan é muito melhor... - Diz ele dando numa de convencido. - So depois ela me disse que estava me traindo com voce... mas não me importei. Ate te agradeço se não ela ia fazer ai um escandalo...

- Posso falar com voce a sos? - Pergunta Kiba. Os outros membros do grupo sairam de perto deles. - Isso que voce disse... quer dizer que eu estou desculpado?

- Kiba voce nunca vai voltar a ser o meu melhor amigo... melhores amigos nao fazem essas coisas.

- Naruto... me desculpa por favor! - Ele realmente parecia arrependido. - Eu amo muito a Sasame. Eu queria te contar! Eu juro! Mas ela dizia que não e que se eu contasse que estava tudo acabado. - Naruto, como boa e ingenua pessoa que é, ficou com pena dele.

- Eu entendo... não vou deixar de ser seu amigo, por isso so quero te fazer um aviso... A Sasame não presta. Ela vai querer te controlar a todo o custo. Nao deixe ela fazer isso. Eu sei que eu nao deixei. E no final voce ja sabe o que aconteceu neh...

- Pois...

- Va, vamos pra aula.

**# Com Sasuke #**

Sasuke estava encostado a uma parede, observando a janela a sua frente. Novamente ele ia faltar as aulas, mas estava demasiado nas nuvens pra conseguir fazer alguma coisa de jeito.

- Sasuke-kun. - Chama Sakura. O menino não olhou pra ela. - Acho que voce se enganou quando me deu seu numero.

- Voce nao devia estar na aula agora?

- Nao faz mal chegar um pouco atrasada. Alem disso, nos intervalos tem muita gente.

- Sakura... eu mudei de ideia. Nao quero nada com voce. Apenas finja que nunca nos conhecemos.

- Nani? Depois de tudo o que voce fez pra falar comigo! O que voce quer afinal?

- Nao mereço ter o que eu quero realmente... Apenas me esqueça Sakura... - Diz ele indo embora. Ela ficou li, olhando ele, estupefacta. Porque ele estava fazendo aquilo com ela?

- AGORA NAO CONSIGO! - Grita ela, de modo a que ele ouvisse. E depois sai correndo. Agora era tarde demais pra ela o conseguir esquecer. - Isso não vai ficar assim... eu sei que ele sente alguma coisa por mim. Ele vai se arrepender! - Murmura ela, indo em direcção a sua aula.

**# No intervalo #**

A noticia de que Naruto estava namorando Hinata Hyuuga tinha se espalhado depressa. Era o assunto do momento naquele colegio. Eles até tinham esquecido que Sasame tinha traido o menino. Agora, esse facto tinha sido substituido pelo de que Naruto tambem tinha andado a enganar ela.

Naruto e Hinata estavam de mãos dadas num corredor cheio de gente pasando. Muitos deles olhavam pros dois. De repente, Hinata avista Sasame.

- Naruto-kun! A Sasame-san esta vindo pra cá! E não parece muito feliz! - No momento seguinte, ela só sente os labios do menino tocarem os seus. Ela se assustou, mas não desmaiou. Colocou seus braços a volta do pescoço dele. Ele pôs mas mãos na sua cintura e a puxou pra perto. Hinata estava muito nervosa. Ela conseguia sentir o corpo dele contra o dela. De repente, eles são separados, por uma Sasame furiosa. Ela agarrou no braço da menina e a puxou.

- O que voce julga que esta fazendo idiota? - Grita ela. Hinata não conseguia falar.

- O que voce tem haver com o que nos estavamos fazendo? - Pergunta Naruto, tentando se meter na briga.

- Voce cala a boca! - Grita Sasame. - Não acredito que voce se iludiu por essa ladra!

- Cala a boca voce sua lambisgoia! - Grita Ino, aparecendo na cena. - Como voce teve coragem de enganar um garoto tão ingenuo como o meu primo? Isso é pura maldade!

- O que voce tem haver com isso? Parece que não gosta que tomem o exemplo de voce!

- Ora sua... - Grita Ino, ja preparada pra dar na cara dela, so que Neji a impede agarrando nos braços dela.

- Sasame! Voce esta fora do grupo das garotas populares! - Grita Sakura. - Nós não fazemos figuras de putas na escola.

- O que? Sakura! Nós somos amigas! Como voce pode fazer isso comigo?

- Não sou amiga de garotas falsas e traidoras... - Diz Sakura. Sasame estava com tanta raiva que até ja estava com lagrimas nos olhos. Aí ela se vira pra Hinata novamente.

- A culpa é toda sua! - Grita ele, dando uma chapada em Hinata.

- Hinata-chan! - Diz Naruto, indo ajuda-la. - Voce esta bem?

Aproveitando que Neji tinha largado ela pra ir acudir Hinata, Ino partiu pra cima de Sasame. As duas rolavam no chão. Ino esmurrando Sasame e Sasame puxando o cabelo de Ino. Sakura chegou e agarrou Ino, tentando impedir que ela mandasse a garota pro hospital.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Pergunta uma garota baixinha, de cabelos negros. Ela era a lider do grupos dos pacifistas. O nome dela era Sayuri. Sasame deu um sorriso triunfante e se levantou do chão com alguma dificuldade.

- A sua amiginha seduziu meu namorado. Isso por acaso é coisa de pacifista? Criar briga?

- Hinata, isso é verdade? - A menina não sabia o que dizer. Apenas ficou ali, encarando Sayuri, de boca aberta. - Acho que sei silencio diz tudo né? Sinto muito Hinata, mas vou te expulsar do meu grupo... - De repente, chega um garoto e sussurra alguma coisa no ouvido dela. - Nos vamos andando... - E os pacifistas correram todos dali. Por pura coincidencia, uns segundos depois apareceu o sensei.

- Uma briga. Hmmm... Detenção pra todos! - Diz ele, com ar de quem tinha tomado uma grande decisão. - Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Fuuma Sasame e Uzumaki Naruto. - Diz ele, ao mesmo tempo que apontava os nomes num papel. Agora vão pras aulas! - E foi embora. Aos poucos, a multidao foi se dissipando, deixando apenas Hinata e Naruto sozinhos. A menina chorava desesperadamente.

- Gomen Hinata-chan! Correu tudo mal... Mas eu juro que vou te ajudar! - Ele ficou esperando a resposta da menina, que não veio. Ela apenas continuava chorando. - Por favor Hinata-chan não fique assim! - Diz ele, abraçando ela. Um abraço bem apertado, pois mesmo ele estava de coração partido.

**# No final das aulas... #**

Shikamaru andava muito descançadinho pelos corredores vazios da escola, pensando em certas coisas que tinham acontecido ha uns dias atras. Mas por mais que ele estivesse distraido, não conseguiu notar que no corredor a seguir, estava uma garota loira, que era dona de seus pensamentos a algum tempo. Quando ela o vê, dá um enorme sorriso.

- Shikamaru! Eu tava precisando falar com voce! - Diz ela, dando um pequeno beijo nele.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?

- O sensei me deu um sermao depois da aula... olha o que voce vai fazer agora?

- Eu ia pra casa dormir, porque?

- Porque eu queria passar um tempinho com voce... num local tranquilo. - Shikamaru começou a ficar novamente vermelho.

" Ela esta fazendo aquele olhar novamente!" - Pensa ele. - Por mim tudo bem...

- Então vamos! - Diz ela, agarrando na mão dele e o levando pra sua moto.

**# Com Neji #**

Ele estava sentado numa das poltronas da mansão Hyuuga. Os outros Hyuugas da familia secundaria não tinham esses privilegios, pois Neji era sobrinho do Hiashi e alem disso era tembem orfão. Hiashi tinha tambem grandes espectativas quanto a ele.

Neji segurava no telefone. Indeciso sobre telefonar ou não pra Tenten. Tinha muita vontade, mas sabia que estava se tornando massador pra menina e isso ele não queria. Ele realmente tinha se interessado por ela e nao pensava noutra coisa. Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela campainha. Ele correu ate a porta pra atender, mas infelizmente, não era Tenten que estava ali a porta e sim Naruto.

- O que voce quer...?

- A Hinata está?

- O que voce quer com ela?

- Conversar...

**# Com Ino e Shikamaru #**

- Onde vamos indo? - Pergunta o menino.

- Pra minha casa. Não vai estar la ninguem. Temos a noite todinha so pra nós.

- N-noite? O que voce quer dizer?

Ino estacionou a moto e entrou em casa com Shikamaru. Eles entraram em casa já se beijando. Mas esses beijos eram diferentes dos outros. Esses eram de desejo.

Ino seguia Shikamaru pela casa, até chegarem a sala. Aí ela o levou ate ao quarto, deitou ele na cama e se deitou em cima dele, ainda o beijando. Ele estava indo na onda, mas foi quando ela começou a desabetoar a camisa dele, que ele reagiu. Agarrou nos braços dela e a segurou.

- Ino... voce não acha que é muito cedo não? - A menina ficou olhando ele, com uma cara interrogativa. Depois deu um sorriso malandro.

- Sabe que eu adoro quando voce me agarra assim?

- Ino eu tou falando sério! Nós nem nos falamos no colegio! E so ficamos uma vez.

- Se ninguem souber é mais divertido. - Diz ela sorrindo. Vendo que ele continuava serio, ele decidiu parar de brincadeiras tambem. - Shika eu quero namorar a serio com voce. E nao me importo que os outros saibam.

- Eu tambem!

- Entao... voce quer oficializar? - Diz ela, novamente com aquele sorriso maroto.

- O que voce quer dizer?

- Voce quer namorar comigo? - A cara de surpreso dele logo mudou para a normal de aborrecimento.

- Não...

- Não? - Pergunta Ino, ja começando a ficar raivosa.

- Ino voce ja reparou que é voce sempre que faz o papel de homem?

- Nani? o.o

- É voce que me encosta na parede, é voce que fica por cima e é voce que esta me pedindo em namoro! Qualquer dia é voce que vai de noivo no casamento e que me engravida! - Resmunga ele.

- Voce nao acha que alem de estar exagerando, esta muito apressado?

- Ino... olhe bem pra nossa situação nesse preciso momento. Agora me diz... quem voce acha que esta sendo apressado?

- Nos os dois...

- Escuta se voce quer namorar comigo vai ter que esperar que eu te pessa!

- Ta bom! - Diz ela sorrindo.

# Silencio #

- Quer namorar comigo? - Pergunta ele, passados uns segundos.

- Claro! - Aí, eles continuam o que estavam fazendo. Shikamaru agarrou nela trocou suas posições, de modo a que ele ficasse por cima. A menina já tinha tirado a camisa dele, quando de repente...

- Shiu! -Diz ela, ficando muito atenta de repente. Depois eles ouvem os pais da menina, avisando que ja tinham chegado a casa. - Ah não!

- Pensei que não estivesse ninguem cá! - Diz Shikamaru, olhando pra porta do quarto.

- Vai pra debaixo da cama! - Diz a menina, atirando a camisa dele pra debaixo da cama.

- O que?

- Vai! - O menino se enfia debaixo da cama, de má vontade.

- Isso deve aconteceu muito com voce neh? - Pergunta ele.

- Não... porque eu ainda sou virgem.

Shikamaru ficou impressionado. Yamanaka Ino ainda era virgem? E o tinha escolhido a ele pra ser o seu primeiro?

Uns segundos depois, a mãe de Ino aparece no quarto.

- Oi! Entao Ino não trouxe nenhuma amiga hoje?

- Não... não me sinto muito bem. Voces nao eram pra passar a noite fora?

- Mudamos de planos. - Diz a senhora, sorrindo. - Quer que eu traga um remedio ou algo assim?

- Não mae... brigada. - A senhora olhou ela com um olhar carinhoso e saiu do quarto. Ino rapidamente se levantou e puxou Shikamaru pra fora da cama.

- Como eu vou embora agora? Se eu tivesse apenas fingido que tinha vindo ca visitar não era preciso sair as escondidas!

- Porque voce nao sugeriu isso antes entao...? Agora vai ter que sair pela janela!

- P-pela janela? Ino voce ta louca?

- Tem mais alguma maneira? - O menino fez cara de preocupado. - Vai pela janela do banheiro, que tem lá uma trepadeira. - Diz ela, empurrando ele até ao banheiro, enquanto ele vestia o camiseiro de volta. Quando ele ja estava de fora da janela ela se lembra. - Ah! Eu vou ter detenção no sabado. Quero voce la viu?

- Ta... - Diz o menino, sorrindo. - Ate amanha!

- Te amo!

- Eu tambem.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Espero k tenham gostado do cap n.nV

Meu Deus! Esse foi o maior cap que eu fiz na minha vida xD

Nem era pra ter saido ainda... eu queria postar o " Life goes on" primeiro... alias eu queria ter escrito o " Life goes on" primeiro!

Por isso o proximo cap se calhar vai demorar pra sair, porque ainda vou escrever mais dois caps da outra fic primeiro.

Desculpem se o cap saiu muito exagerado... T.T

E desculpem tambem naum ter posto mto sasusaku... mas no proximo cap vou tentar compensar! n.n com cenas de ciumes! # riso malefico#

Pra quem nao sabia... a loja Moi-même-moitié existe mesmo! Eh a boutique do meu querido Mana-sama la no japao.

Quem quizer saber como era o vestido da tenten tem la o link no meu perfil n.nV

**Brigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2, Uchiha Sakurinha, Sakura Soryu**

**As-Três-Lokas-Do-F **- Ainda bem k gostas.t n.n

tento sempre agradar aos meus leitores neh... u.u

**Gabi s2 s2**: Gomen pela demora T.T assim k voce saiu eu acabei xD

nao se preocupe... tem k encher o saco mesmo! n.n adoro k m xateiem, mas so kndo sao koisas boas claro... xD

**Nao percam o proximo cap n.nV**

Bjus

Ja ne!


	6. O garoto novo

- Detention –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Num sitio onde todos são socialmente iguais, a diferença de estilos é tudo. O que aconteceria esses grupos que se odeiam fossem obrigados a passar um sabado inteiro de castigo na escola? sasuxsaku, naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino

**Cap. 6 - O garoto novo**

Naruto segue Neji pelos elegantes corredores da mansão Hyuuga. Aquela casa era muito diferente da sua. Era muito mais tradicional. Passados uns minutos a andar, Neji pára em frente a um dos vários quartos que haviam naquele corredor.

- Se comporte viu? - Diz Neji, com um olhar ameaçador.

- T-ta... - Entao, Neji vai embora. Deixando Naruto ali, em frente aquela tradicional porta de shoujo. Aí ele pensou. Como será que ele ia bater a porta se quilo era papel? ( sempre me perguntei sobre isso... XD) Aí, de repente, Hinata abre a porta. Ela se assusta ao ver o menino, e vira imediatamente as costas, entrando no quarto, mas sem fechar a porta. - Posso entrar Hinata-chan?

- P-pode... - O menino entra no quarto, fechando a porta atras de si. Aquela divisão era muito diferente, comparada com o resto da casa. Hinata não dormia num futon e sim numa cama normal. O que chamou mais a atenção de Naruto foram duas especies de cadeiras, brancas, que não se apoiavam no chão. Elas tinham uma elegante corda de tecido que as prendia ao tecto e uma bolha de vidro transparente apenas com uma abertura para se sentarem a rodeava, impedindo que a cadeira se desequilibrasse quando alguem estivesse la sentado. Bastante original. A menina tinha tambem um computador e seu quarto era propositadamente branco.

" Dizem que essa é a cor da tranquilidade... " - Pensa o menino.

- Hinata-chan, eu queria te pedir desculpas por hoje a tarde.

- Não faz mal, Naruto-kun! - Diz a menina sorrindo, mas fazendo forças pra nao desmaiar já ali. Afinal ela e Naruto estavam sozinhos no seu quarto.

- Escuta... eu tive pensando e posso te ajudar a entrar num novo grupo! Que voce acha?

- Por mim tudo bem! Sente-se. - Diz a menina, apontando pra uma das cadeiras que naruto tinha visto antes, e se sentando na outra.

- Delinquentes e cdf´s ta fora de questão neh?

- Naruto-kun... - Hinata não parecia muito feliz com aquela frase. - Voce ta me chamando de burra?

- N-nani? Não! Nunca Hinata-chan! Eu apenas não te quero naquele grupo... não tenho nada contra eles mas... talvez o resto do colegio sim, voce nao acha?

- Talvez...

- Populares tambem não... já percebi que voce nao gosta de ter atençoes neh... nao me importava que voce viesse pro meu grupo, mas ia ser muito stressante pra voce... Voce eh boa em esportes?

- Nao...

- Entao esquece... Tambem nao quero voce gotica! Demasiado deprimente...

- E se tentassemos de outra forma Naruto-kun?

- Como?

- Voce me faz umas perguntas e ai vê em que grupo eu me encaixo melhor.

- Ok entao... O que voce mais gosta de fazer?

- De cantar eu acho...

- Cantar...? Acho que não tem nenhum grupo haver com isso na escola... Que voce acha de formarmos um grupo novo?

- Qual?

- Tipo um grupo de coral.

- Voce conhece alguem que goste de cantar?

- Claro! Tantas pessoas... iria ser um grupo perfeitamente equilibrado! As meninas do coro! Que voce acha?

- Por mim tudo bem! Mas como ia ser com os concertos e essas coisas? E teriamos que arranjar um maestro! Voce nao acha que isso vai ser um pouco complicado?

- Acho que não... Minha avó é diretora da escola, por isso esse grupo pode ficar o coro oficial da escola. Quanto ao maestro, eu contrato alguem não se preocupe.

- A Tsunade-sama é sua avó?

- Não é verdadeira... ela apenas casou com meu avô Jiraya.

- Ele é avô de que parte?

- Do meu pai... - Ao dizer isso, Naruto ficou um pouco triste.

- Gomen Naruto-kun...

- Não faz mal! - Diz o menino, sorrindo. - Meu pai morreu pouco depois de eu ter nascido... Nunca ninguem me disse o que aconteceu.

- Porque?

- Não sei... Mas não importa. Eu sou daquele tipo de pessoa que apenas pensa no presente e no futuro. Quero esquecer o passado, principalmente as coisas tristes. Agora tenho um padrasto e adoro ele. - Hinata sorriu. - Hinata-chan...

- Sim?

Naruto tinha pensado muito nisso nessas ultimas horas. Ele tinha feito uma coisa horrivel com a menina. Tinha roubado a ela o seu primeiro beijo. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Ele tinha que ter a certeza e se desculpar por isso. Mas nesse momento a coragem estava faltando.

- Esquece... Nos vemos amanha na escola tá? - Diz o menino se levantando pra ir embora.

- Tá! Eu te acompanho até a saida.

- Ok. - Eles saiem do quarto e Hinata acompanha ele até a porta. Eles se despedem e Naruto vai embora. Hinata fica ali, encostada a parede, um pouco corada.

**# No dia seguinte #**

Sakura olhava distraida pra janela ao seu lado. Pensava num plano. Aliás, ela ja tinha pensado num plano, mas agora precisava de um cumplice. Ela sabia que Sasuke sentia alguma coisa por ela e nada melhor pra piorar a situação dele do que ciumes. Mas com quem...? A menina olha pra Naruto. Ele costumava gostar dela ha uns tempos atrás. É melhor não. Ele é muito escandaloso... Havia tantos meninos, porque ela nao conseguia pensar em algum? Talvez porque ela não quizesse fazer uma coisa daquelas com Sasuke. Ela sabia muito bem como é ter ciumes de alguem. Mas nesse caso, ele merecia.

Ela olhou pro menino, que estava sentado no outro canto da sala. Ele tambem estava olhando pra ela, mas desviou o olhar, despreocupadamente. O que ele estava tentando fazer? Parecia que estava esperando que ela olhasse, de proposito! Uma novidade naquela cena era precisamente a presença de Sasuke. Ele raramente ia as aulas. Talvez estivesse tentando se aplicar so pra nao chumbar o ano...

**# Do outro lado da sala, alguns segundos antes...#**

"Ela está linda hoje..." - Pensa Sasuke, encarando Sakura. De repente, a menina olha pra ele. Ele tenta manter-se calmo e olhar descontraidamente pra frente. Ela tinha lançado um olhar raivoso. Porque será que ela não conseguia entender que ele só queria o bem dela? Se eles ficassem juntos, ele a iria desiludir com certeza. Sasuke tinha consciencia dessa sua "qualidade" especial de fazer infelizes as pessoas que o rodeiam.

Mas mesmo assim... aquele olhar! O que será que ela estava magicando contra ele?

**# Depois do toque de saida #**

Ino caminhava com duas amigas pelo corredor. Uma delas era alta e muito linda. Tinha quatros totos loiros e o nome dela era Temari. Os olhos dela eram verde escuro. Ela era a campeã de volei. A outra, era muito baixinha, muito bonitinha. Tinha cabelo negro, comprido, com duas mechas atadas em cada lado da cabeça. Tinha olhos azuis, que combinavam com os reflexos do seu cabelo. Ela podia ser baixinha, mas era uma autentica fera, principalmente no basket. O nome dela era Chieko. As meninas estavam para o refeitorio pra almoçar. Quando entraram, já lá estavam muitas pessoas. Ela conseguia ver Sakura e as garotas populares, sentadas numa das mesas, Tenten, numa mesa de apenas duas pessoas, Sasuke com alguns dos delinquentes da escola e pra seu espanto, Hinata numa mesa de dois com Naruto. Será que eles ainda estavam fingindo, ou estavam namorando a serio?

Neji estava numa mesa, com dois garotos atletas, mas como ele tinha sido o ultimo a chegar, os meninos já estavam acabando de comer e se preparando pra ir embora. Quando ela se dá conta, as outras já tinham ido ter com eles. Quando ela se dirigia pra lá, uma pessoa inesperada passou pela sua frente. Shikamaru nem olhou na cara dela. Ela ficou ali, olhando ele pedir o almoço. De repente, ela ouve suas amigas a chamarem e vai se sentar ao lado de Neji.

- Porque voce não falou com ele? - Pergunta Neji, baixinho.

- Ele tambem nao falou comigo...

- Ele só ta tentando que voce proteja sua reputação... mas se voce realmente nao se importa com isso...

- E nao me importo! Mas ele sabe muito bem disso e mesmo assim nao olhou nem na minha cara! - Diz Ino, irritada.

- Faça o que quizer.. - Diz Neji, se levantando e agarrando no seu tabuleiro. - Com licença... - E vai se sentar ao lado de Tenten.

- Voces se zangaram? - Pergunta Temari.

- Não...

- Entao porque ele foi embora?

- Sei la...

- Eu até me admira que ele vá se sentar ao lado daquela garota na frente de todo o mundo... ele sempre foi muito restrito quanto a essas coisas de grupos. - Diz Chieko, comendo, com sua tipica carinha emburrada, o que a tornava ainda mais fofa.

- É... - Diz Ino, concordando com a menina. - Mudando de assunto... Alguma de voces tem novidades?

- Ah! Eu tenho! Quase esqueci de contar pra voces! - Diz Temari.

- Fala!

- Meu irmãozinho mais novo vai vir pra esta escola.

- A meio do ano?

- Ele vivia com minha mãe na frança.

- Que idade ele tem?

- Ele é um ano mais novo que eu... Tem 15 anos.

- É da nossa idade.

- É... Deve de ir pra mesma turma que voces.

- ...

- Voces não vão me encher de perguntas de como ele é? Ou o que é que ele faz? - Pergunta Temari, admirada.

- Eu não ligo pra garotos... - Diz Chieko, de boca cheia.

- E eu tenho outr... quer dizer... esqueci de perguntar! n.n' - Diz Ino, quase se descaindo que estava apaixonada por um cdf. Será que Neji tinha razão? Será que ela tinha mesmo vergonha de Shikamaru? Agora ela estava entendendo... Neji não estava zangado com ela. Ele apenas queria ajudá-la a compreender que não deveria ter vergonha, dando o exemplo. Mas neste momento, Ino ainda não se sentia preparada, alem disso, ela achava que Temari não tinha acreditado muito naquela conversa. De repente, o celular de Temari toca.

- Quem é?

- É uma mensagem do Gaara... ele esta me perguntando onde eu estou...

- Ele vem cá ter?

- Já deve estar chegando. Ele disse que um monitor está o guiando pela escola e que não está longe. - Diz a menina, apos ler uma segunda mensagem do irmao.

Passados uns minutos, Gaara aparece no refeitorio com o tal monitor. Rapidamente ele abandona o menino e vai ter com sua irmã. Temari se levantou e o abraçou. Ele ficou um pouco envergonhado, mas correspondeu ao abraço, um pouco contrariado.

- Tinha saudades suas! - Diz a menina.

- Eu tambem... - Diz ele, num som quase inaudivel. Temari pega na mão dele e o leva até a mesa.

- Meninas esse é o Gaara. Gaara essas são a Chieko Haruno e a Ino Yamanaka.

- Oi! - Diz Ino, entusiasticamente. O menino apenas a encarou, sério. Depois voltou seus olhos para Chieko. Esta nem ligava pra ele, estava concentrada na sua comida.

- Voce já almoçou?

- Já...

- Gaara-kun! Fale um pouco de frances pragente! - Pede Ino.

- Iie... - Diz o menino, calmamente.

- ù.ú Ih... mal educado... - Diz a menina, emburrada.

- Em que grupo voce vai ficar? - Pergunta Chieko, encarando o menino pela primeira vez, provavelmente porque tinha acabado sua refeição.

- ¬.¬ Sei la...

- Pois é Gaara! Temos que incluir voce em algum grupo! Entao... vamos começar pelo nosso. Voce é bom em esportes?

- Não...

- Hmm...

- Voce sabe cantar? - Pergunta Ino, de repente.

- Cantar? Pra que cantar?

- O naruto me falou que ele vai tentar formar um novo grupo pra Hinata, visto que ela foi expulsa dos pacifistas... Isso é que é amor viu? - Diz Ino.

- Pra que que ele precisa de formar um grupo novo? Nao podia simplesmente integrar ela num grupo qualquer? - Pergunta Temari.

- Ela é daquelas garotas que nao tem jeitinho pra nada... - Diz Chieko.

- Chieko! Que coisa horrivel de se dizer!

- Porque? As verdades sao pra ser ditas...

- ¬.¬'

**# No sabado seguinte #**

Novamente tinha chegado aquele dia da semana que fazia os alunos do colégio mais prestegiado do pais se arrependerem de terem feito algo de errado durante o resto da semana. E novamente, Yamanaka Ino estacionou sua moto e foi direto pro banheiro, pra ver se estava tudo em ordem. Ela estava vestida com uns calções pretos, um top azul e um colete de ganga por cima.

Quando a menina chegou a sala de detenção, pra sua surpresa, não estava ninguem lá. Ela pensou que Shikamaru já tivesse chegado, mas agora que pensava no assunto era bem capaz de ele não vir. Eles nao tinham falado desde aquele dia que tinham ido pra casa da menina. Talvez ele nao quizesse mais nada com ela. Esse pensamento a deixava um pouco triste e desiludida.

- Ino! - A menina rapidamente se vira pra trás. Um enorme sentimento de alivio se apoderou dela. Shikamaru tinha acabado de chegar e estava encarando ela com um enorme sorriso. Ele estava lindo. Usava uma camisa cinzenta, e umas calças de ganga largas.

- Shika-kun! - Gita ela, já o abraçando e cobrindo de beijos. Esses pequenos beijos, rapidamente mudaram pra outro tipo de beijos. Um tipo mais apaixonado em que os dois se correspondiam. De repente, entram outras duas pessoas. Apenas uma dessas pessoas os encarou, escandalizada.

- INO! O que voce ta fazendo? - Ino olha assustada pra Temari e Gaara que tinham acabado de chegar. Temari usava umas calças de ganga justas e uma camisola verde decotada. Gaara vestia uns calções brancos e uma sweatshirt preta e o kanji de amor estampado em vermelho.

- Voce tambem tinha detenção hoje?

- Nao mude de assunto! Voce ta doente? O que voce ta fazendo ai com esse garoto incrivelmente sexy? E se alguem entrar aqui e vos apanha aos dois?

Uma pontinha de esperança veio a cabeça de Ino. Temari nao conhecia Shikamaru, por isso era impossivel ela saber que ele era cdf.

- Afinal de que grupo voce é? - Pergunta a menina.

- Popular/Cdf... - Dizem Ino e Shikamaru ao mesmo tempo.

- T.T - De repente, Ino agarra na mao de Temari e deva ela pra um canto.

- Tema-chan! Por favor nao conte a ninguem! Eu realmente gosto dele! - Implora Ino.

- Isso é mentira...

- O que?

- Se voce realmente gostasse dele nao ia querer esconder isso de ninguem!

- Eu não quero esconder isso! Eu apenas ainda nao tou preparada... quero ter uma relaçao solida com ele antes de ir e contar pra todo o mundo.

- Nisso acho que voce tem razão...

- Voce pode me ajudar?

- O Neji sabe disso?

- Claro... ele viu quando tudo começou.

- Se ele te ajuda, porque nao hei de ajudar tambem? - Diz a menina, sorrindo.

- Obrigada! - Diz Ino, abraçando a menina. Quando as duas voltaram, já tinham chegado mais pessoas. Naruto estava sentado a um canto, cantarolando uma musica. Ele estava vestido com uma t-shirt laranja e um calções amarelos. Ao seu lado, Sakura também ia cantarolando, distraida, a mesma musica, enquanto olhava para Sasuke. A menina estava vestida com uma saia justa, rosa e uma camisola chinesa, branca, com flores de cerejeira. Sasuke estava do outro lado da sala. Ele usava uma t-shirt azul-escura, com o simbolo Uchiha nas costas e umas calças de ganga. Chieko estava sentada junto com Gaara e Shikamaru. Ela usava umas calças a skater e um top branco. Sasame estava sentada em cima de uma mesa, entretida com o seu celular. Ela usava uma saia de ganga e um colete verde por cima da parte de cima do bikini. Depois, os unicos que faltavam chegaram. Hinata usava um vestido de cintura descaida branco, com riscas horizontais azuis, com o simbolo Hyuuga a um canto perto do decote. Neji tinha uma camisa branca com o simbolo Hyuuga perto do colarinho e umas calças pretas. O menino foi ter com Chieko e os outros, que era onde Ino e Temari se encontravam agora. Hinata nem precisou ir a lado nenhum, porque Naruto já tinha ido ter com ela.

- Bom dia meninos... - Diz Kurenai, entrando na sala. - Já sabem o que teem de fazer né...? Composição sobre... pode ser sobre o verão...

- Que tema mais rasca...

- Quem disse isso? ò.ó

# Silencio #

- Sensei não vai ter nenhum encontro hoje? - Pergunta Sasame.

- Não... felizmente eu sou mais esperta que o Asuma e nao marquei encontro no dia em que tenho detençao com os alunos... quer dizer... o que voce tem haver com isso?

**- **Ora afinal somos todas mulheres não é? Precisamos de nos apoiar umas as outras!

- Eu sou uma mulher... voces ainda são pré-mulheres...

- Ih... nao vamos nos safar hoje...

- É...

- Calma... eu tenho um plano! - Diz Sasame. - Sasuke-kun, voce pode arranjar o nº do celular da Kurenai-sensei pra gente?

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Um sabado livre...?

- Nao me incomoda que a sensei esteja aqui...

- Apenas encare isso como um trabalho...

- Entao voce vai ter que me pagar...

- Voce ja nao é rico o suficiente?

- Colegas, colegas, negocios a parte...

- É amigos, amigos, neg...

- Eu sei, mas ela nao é minha amiga...

- E eu sou sua amiga? - Pergunta Ino.

- Nao...

- i.i # Num cantinho com uma aura negra #

Sasuke digita uns numeros no celular.

- Tenshi... voce pode me arranjar o numero do celular da Kurenai-sensei? - O menino apontou o numero numa folha de papel, e depois desligou o celular. - Aqui... - Diz ele, entregando o papel pra menina. Ela digitou o numero no celular dela e foi pra um canto. Os meninos ouvem Kurenai atender o telefone.

- NANI? O que ele está fazendo num hospital tão longe daqui? - Diz ela. depois, ela agarra em sua bolsa e vai embora. Sasame tambem agarra na sua bolsa.

- Até segunda... - Diz a menina, indo embora.

- Ainda bem que ela foi... assim podemos ficar em paz. - Diz Ino.

- Porque eu não pensei nisso antes... - Comenta Sasuke pra si mesmo, pronto pra ir embora. Mas de repente, uma conversa capta a sua atenção, o impedindo de sair por aquela porta.

- Gaara-kun! Voce é tão interessante! - Ele ouve Sakura dizer. - E muito bonito tambem! - Essa frase fez o ouvidos do menino se aguçarem.

- Voce também... - Responde o menino, acariciando a cara de Sakura.

Rapidamente Sasuke volta pra dentro da sala antes que alguem desse pela sua falta. Ele não podia deixar a sua Sakura ficar com outro garoto.

**Continua...**

Espero que tenham gostado do cap! n.n

Antes de mais, gomen ne pela demora i.i

Eh que eu agora to em aulas e so posso vir pro computador aos fins-de-semana... eu acabei este cap na quinta que foi feriado, mas já tava sem net a hora que eu acabei... e depois foi ontem, mas eu passei o dia todo fora... mas ao menos actualizei neh... ¬.¬

Agora vou passar a actualizar de duas em duas semanas...talvez mais cedo...

Se acharem que eu escrevo pouco sobre um pouco algum casal é so avisarem! n.nV

**Brigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Ino-chan S2, Uchiha Sakurinha, Sakura Soryu, Ayazinhaah-chan, Shia Ukyou, Mie-chan n.n, Ika-chan, Rodrigo DeMolay**

**Raposa Vermelha: **Eu tb curto mto o estilo novo da Tenten 8D eu queria mto fazer alguem vestido d gothic lolita nessa fic xD

**Gabi s2 s2: **O teu comentario num eh inutil... se fosse pk eh k os autores iriam pedir pras pessoas comentarem? lool

Desculpa ter demorado pra postar... mas ja pus as razoes em cima n.nV

Pus pouco NejixTenten neste cap... mas pro proximo ponho mais ok?

**Visitem o meu deviantart! pls i.i**

**Nao percam o proximo cap!**

**Bjo**

**Ja ne**


	7. O segredo

- Detention –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Num sitio onde todos são socialmente iguais, a diferença de estilos é tudo. O que aconteceria esses grupos que se odeiam fossem obrigados a passar um sabado inteiro de castigo na escola? sasuxsaku, naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino

**Cap. 7 - O segredo**

Tenten estava sozinha, sentada numa das mesas da sala de aula, enquanto os outros já tinham ido pra oficina. Ela queria um pouco de sossego. De repente, alguem se senta ao seu lado. Ela olha pra essa pessoa. Era ele novamente.

- Voce anda me perseguindo Neji?

- Eu não estou te perseguindo... apenas gosto da sua companhia.

- Já chega! Neji, pode falar, o que voce quer de mim? - Pergunta ela, mais agressiva. - Porque é que voce está me tratando assim tão bem?

- Qual é o mal? Nós não somos amigos?

- Amigos? Porque voce quer ser amigo de uma pessoa como eu?

- Tenten! - O menino poe a mão dele sobre a dela. - Eu não quero ser apenas seu amigo!

- N-nani?

- Voce ouviu muito bem! - Diz o menino, sério.

- Não... eu não quero ouvir mais nada! - Diz ela, indo embora. Neji, seguiu-a. - Pára de me seguir!

- Porque voce é assim?

- Porque eu sou assim?! Foi devido a pessoas como voce que eu fiquei assim! - Diz ela, se virando pra trás para encarar ele.

- O que é que eu tenho?

- Como voce tem coragem de magoar as pessoas dessa maneira? Como voce reagia se fizessem isso com voce?

- Eu não to tentando magoar ninguem aqui! - Diz ele, irritado. - Voce que é demasiado desconfiada! Por isso que não tem amigos! Nem a minha amizade voce quis aceitar!

- Não foi voce que disse que nao queria ser meu amigo?

- Porque voce distorce as coisas dessa maneira? Eu nao disse que nao queria ser seu amigo, eu disse que queria ter algo mais com voce! Tenten eu gosto de voce! - Após ele dizer isso, houve silencio por alguns segundos. Depois, Tenten simplesmente saiu de perto dele. Desta vez Neji não foi atrás dela. Agora ele estava finalmente sentindo como era ser rejeitado por alguém. E não era nada bom.

**#Com Naruto e Hinata#**

Naruto estava sentado num dos sofás, com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos. Ele tinha um ar deprimente.

- Naruto-kun... O que voce tem? - O menino levanta a cabeça pra olhar pra ela.

- Eu tenho pensado muito numa coisa...

- Posso saber o que é?

- É uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar... mas não sei como...

- Pode perguntar Naruto-kun! n.n

- Hinata... quando nos fingimos que namoravamos...

- S-sim?

- Aquele beijo que eu te dei... foi o seu primeiro? - Hinata ficou completamente paralisada. Como ela ia responder aquela pergunta? Eram coisas demasiado intimas. Ao ver o estado da menina Naruto logo se apressa a se desculpar. - Se era, por favor Hinata-chan me desculpe! Eu não pensei nisso na altura... - Diz ele, tristonho. - É que eu pensei que uma garota tao linda como voce já tivesse dado o primeiro beijo... só que depois eu começei a pensar e... bem... essas coisas são muito importantes pras raparigas neh? Por favor Hinata-chan, eu o fiz sem pensar... sei que isso não é desculpa mas... agora já ta feito neh... - Diz ele, meio sem graça.

- Não há problema Naruto-kun!

- Voce me perdoa? Eu juro que nunca mais vou beijar voce!

- i-i N-não é preciso jurar isso Naruto-kun. Eu nao odiei tanto assim...

- Voce odiou o meu beijo? T.T

- Não!! Voce é que tava fazendo parecer que... eu até gostei Naruto-kun! - Rapidamente ela tapa a boca. Nem queria acreditar que tinha tido uma coisa daquelas. Naruto olha pra ela um pouco confuso, mas depois dá um sorriso e diz:

- Ainda bem! n.n - Ele parecia feliz. - Sabe Hinata-chan... eu realmente tirei um peso enorme de cima de mim...

" Ele não percebeu que eu gosto dele?" - Pensa Hinata, confusa.

**# Com Sakura e Gaara #**

- Minha irmã falava muito em voce! - Diz Gaara pra Sakura.

- Sério? E o que ela falava?

- Ela sempre falava no ódio que ela tinha por voce e como voce era feiosa e convencida...

- ò.ó Nani?!

- Mas eu não acho isso não... - Diz ele sorrindo. - Ela sempre me contava as novidades e disse que a Ino tinha contado pra ela que havia um garoto que parecia que estava interessado em voce.

- Sério? E quem é?

- Não me lembro do nome, mas acho que era aquele ali... - Diz Gaara apontando pra Sasuke, que naquele momento não tava olhando pra eles.

- Como voce sabe?

- Ele está sempre olhando pra cá com um ar mortifero... me diz... voce sente alguma coisa por ele?

- Eu só quero esquecer ele... - Diz a menina. Essas palavras não eram sinceras. Ela queria muito Sasuke, não importa o que ele lhe tinha dito ha uns dias atrás. Agora, ela estava tentando por seu plano em acção. - Voce não quer me ajudar?

- ... - Gaara ia dizer que não. Ele achava as garotas muito irritantes e apenas estava sendo simpatico pra fazer amigos. Aquela não era a verdadeira personalidade dele. Na realidade ele era um pouco anti-social e preferia afastar as pessoas do que telas por perto. Apenas estava fazendo isso por sua irmã. Aí ele olhou para Sasuke e sua resposta mudou completamente. O menino os olhava ainda mais furiosamente. Conseguia se ver o ciume no seu olhar. Alem de anti-social, Gaara também gostava muito de deixar as pessoas mal, principalmente quando eram do mesmo sexo. Ele amava desafiar outros garotos e sentir aquela adrenalina. Ele podia não ser bom nos esportes, o que implicava tambem que ele não fosse bom a lutar, mas a verdade, é que nunca ninguem tinha conseguido magoá-lo. - Por mim tudo bem...

**# Com Chieko, Ino e Temari #**

Temari e Chieko olhavam furiosamente para um certo casalinho.

- Eu até entendo a Temari mas... Porque é que voce tá olhando pra Sakura com ar de que quer matar ela? - Pergunta Ino a Chieko.

- Essa é a minha cara normal...

- Não!! - Grita Temari. - Ela tá se aproximando perigosamente do meu irmaozinho mais novo!! - Ela se levanta de repente e vai em direcção a Sakura. Depois, agarra no braço dela impedindo-a de se aproximar mais de Gaara.

- O que voce pensa que está fazendo? - Grita ela.

- Me larga! - Grita Sakura.

- Larga ela onee-san... - Diz Gaara, sem paciencia.

- O que? Voce tambem? Não caia nas garras dessa... dessa medusa!!

- Medusa EU?

- Onee-san... ¬.¬'

- Escuta aqui Temari... eu não quero brigar agora ta...? Eu estava até pensando em arranjar um lugar pro Gaara no meu grupo, mas já que voce não gosta de nos ver juntos...

- Voce fazia isso por ele?

- Claro!

- Bem... acho que ele tem que ir pra algum grupo ne... - Diz Temari mudando de ideias. - Não faça nada de mal com ele! - E vai embora de novo pra perto de Chieko. - A Ino?

- Foi embora...

- ¬.¬...

**# Com Shikamaru #**

Sikamaru estava num canto bem escondido da oficina. Ele não tinha chamado Ino, apenas esperava que a menina o tivesse seguido até aquele lugar, pra eles poderem estar a vontade. De repente, ele sentiu um peso sobre os seus ombros.

- Oi... - Diz ela. Ele se vira e dá um beijo nela.

- O que a Temari te disse?

- Ela vai nos ajudar! - Diz Ino, feliz. Shikamaru sorriu. - Segunda voce quer ir a minha casa outra vez?

- Iie... Ino e se nos apanham novamente?

- Não vai acontecer! Nao se preocupe. - Diz a menina, sorrindo.

- O problema nao é esse... Nós só nos conhecemos a uma semana... e voce já quer dar esse passo? Isso é muito importante, principalmente pra voce que nunca teve a sua primeira vez...

- Isso não interessa! Eu é que decido quando estou preparada. Nunca estive com nenhum dos meus namorados e voce devia se sentir orgulhoso por eu te escolher!

- Não é isso... eu apenas estou preocupado com voce... e se não correr bem entre nós dois? Eu ia me sentir terrivelmente e voce tambem! - Ino fez uma carinha triste e se sentou no chão.

- Voce acha que não vai dar certo entre nós?

- Não foi isso que eu quiz dizer... mas vou ser sincero com voce. - Ele se senta ao lado dela. - Nós somos muio diferentes e é provavel que não vá dar certo... mas o meu coração diz pra eu não desistir, porque a verdade é que em apenas uma semana voce me deixou completamente louco. - Ino sorri e pega na mão dele.

- Acho que voce tem razão... mas mesmo assim isso não é razão pra voce nao ir la a casa na segunda. - Diz ela, o beijando.

**# Com Sasuke #**

" Porque aquela estupida da Temari deixou a Sakura e aquele garoto em paz?" - Pensa Sasuke furioso. Ao menos, ela tinha dado um pouco mais de tempo pra ele pensar em algum plano pra separar eles os dois. Gaara e Sakura conversavam alegremente. Aí, ele repara em Gaara, lançando um olhar e um sorriso malvado a ele. Será que ele tinha percebido alguma coisa? Certamente que sim, porque no momento seguinte, ele pegou na mão de Sakura e a beijou. Por puro instinto, Sasuke correu até ao garoto, pronto pra dar um murro nele, mas algo extremamente estranho aconteceu. Sasuke gritou de dor. Areia tinha impedido ele de socar Gaara e como era muito dura, tinha machucado a mão de Sasuke.

Gaara olhava com um sorriso sarcastico para Sasuke. O grito do menino tinha chamado a atenção de todos que agora tinham se juntado naquele lugar.

- O que aconteceu? - Pergunta Tenten.

- O que foi isso? - Grita Sasuke, ainda com dores na mão.- Essa areia! Como isso é possivel?

Neji se aproximou. Ele ia usar o byakugan e ver se havia algo de estranho, mas Naruto se meteu a frente de Gaara.

- Isso não é invasão de privacidade? - Pergunta ele, sério.

- Suponho que sim... mas eu não quero saber... - Diz Neji, calmamente.

- Pára! - Grita Naruto, assustando todo o mundo. Neji fez cara de desprezo.

- Eu sabia... isso é alguma especie de segredo não é?

- Nii-san! Do que voce está falando?

- Porque voce nunca nos contou que era um ninja Naruto? Aposto que esse Gaara também é!

- ...

- Eu usei meu byakugan pra espiar voce e a Hinata-sama lá na minha casa. Foi nessa altura que eu descobri... não contei nada a ninguem, porque queria falar a sós com voce primeiro. Eu só não entendo uma coisa... Eu me lembro de quando voce entrou pra esta escola estava sempre se metendo em brigas, mas se voce é um ninja porque nunca ganhou nenhuma delas? Não acredito que seja apenas pra disfarçar, porque a quantidade de chakra que voce possui é quase impossivel de controlar...

- Isso é porque nós não somos ninjas...

- Eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa! - Diz Ino, de repente. - Quando voce veio pra cá também não veio da França? - Pergunta ela a Naruto. Ele e Gaara se entreolharam.

- Nós não somos ninjas! - Diz Gaara,irritado. - E voces não têem nada haver com isso! - E vai embora.

- Gomen... mas nós realmente não podemos contar nada pra voces... - Diz Naruto, indo embora também.

Todos se entreolharam.

- Temari voce não sabe nada sobre isso?

- Iie...

- Nós vamos descobrir o que é esse segredo... pra eles não poderem contar, tem de ser algo importante! - Diz Neji.

- Eu acho que, se é tao importante assim, nós não deveriamos nos meter no assunto... são coisas deles... - Diz Chieko.

- O Naruto sempre me conta tudo! Deve ser algo muito grave... temos que descobrir pra podermos ajudar eles de alguma forma! - Diz Ino.

- Sasuke voce poderia nos arranjar os ficheiros deles os dois?

- Eu não tenho muitas influencias fora da escola mas posso pedir pro meu pai...

- Ta...

- Eu vou andando... - Diz Shikamaru.

- Eu também! - Diz Ino, indo atrás do menino.

- Esperem! - Diz Hinata. - Eu e o Naruto-kun ia-mos propor uma coisa a voces, mas ele foi embora, por isso...

- Pode falar.

**# Mais tarde nesse dia...#**

Tenten estava deitada na sua cama, pensando numa certa pessoa. Finalmente ele ia parar de a chatear a toda a hora. Não que ela não gostasse da companhia dele, apenas não se sentia confortável. Ela sempre pensava na fama que ele tinha e como era muito desconfiada, não conseguia evitar de pensar que ele podia estar gozando com ela. Aí ela vai a janela. Ela adorava a noite e as estrelas, mas outra coisa chamou a atençao dela. Mesmo a frente dela, ela vê novamente aquele garoto. Ela nunca tinha reparado que o quarto dela era mesmo de frente pro dele. Ele tambem estava observando as estrelas, de repente ele olha pra frente e fica surpreso de ver ela.

- Oi! - Diz ele, um pouco alto pra ela conseguir ouvir. - Se é pra voce fazer essa cara de enjoada eu vou embora... - Diz ele, um pouco irritado.

- Mesmo que eu pedisse voce não ia na mesma...

- Voce me conhece tao bem... - Diz ele, com um sorriso. - Porque voce não me dá uma oportunidade?

- Pensei que já tivéssemos falado sobre isso...

- Voce foi embora, por isso não chegámos a falar...

- Eu nao confio suficientemente em voce pra podermos namorar... nos conhecemos ha tao pouco tempo...

- Se nos conhecermos melhor... voce acha que eu tenho hipoteses?

- Não posso te dizer nada a esse respeito... o amor é imprevisivel...

- Eu também acho isso...

- Eu vou jantar... Tchau. - Diz Tenten.

- Tchau. - Ele espera que a menina feche a janela pra depois fechar a sua.

- Nunca vi voce correndo atrás de uma garota antes... - Diz Hinata, deitada na sua cama.

- Eu to pra ver quando a Tenten descobrir que esse quarto não é o meu... é pena o seu pai nao nos deixar dormir ca em cima...

- Se voce quizer eu falo com ele... aí voce pode vir cá pra cime e agente troca de quarto.

- Voce acha que ele vai deixar?

- Acho que sim... ele te trata diferente de todos ou outros membros da Bunke...

Neji sorri e sai do quarto.

**Continua...**

Espero que tenham gostado do cap! n.n

**Brigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Ino-chan S2, Sakura Soryu, Ika-chan, MorgAnna-chan, Lovenly**

**Visitem o meu deviantart! pls i.i**

**Nao percam o proximo cap!**

**Bjo**

**Ja ne**


	8. Mudanças

- Detention –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Num sitio onde todos são socialmente iguais, a diferença de estilos é tudo. O que aconteceria esses grupos que se odeiam fossem obrigados a passar um sabado inteiro de castigo na escola? sasuxsaku, naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino

"entre aspas" - Pensamento

**Cap. 8 - Mudanças**

Estava na hora do recreio, e eles estavam todos juntos, sentados ao pé de uma ávore. Apenas Sasuke, Naruto e Gaara não estavam lá. Naruto tinha andado a evitá-los e arrastava Gaara com ele e Sasuke simplesmente não tinha aparecido na escola hoje. Uns minutos depois, finalmente ele aparece. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

- Então, novidades? - Pergunta Sakura.

- Voces vão ficar parvos com o que eu descobri sobre aqueles dois! - Diz Sasuke.

- Então? - Ele se aproximou e todos fizeram uma rodinha à sua volta.

- Ninguém pode saber disso! São assuntos muito importantes do governo!

- Do governo? - Sasuke agarrou em duas pastas e as entregou para Shikamaru.

- É... eles são uma espécie de arma que o Japão está guardando em caso de uma nova grande guerra.

- Como assim?

- Quando eles nasceram, um dos seus pais se ofereceu para selar um bijuu dentro deles, que em caso de uma grande guerra, será utilizado. É por isso que o Naruto é orfão de pai. Existem mais sete pessoas como eles.

- Ei! Calma aí! O Gaara vivia com a nossa mãe e eu vivo com o nosso pai... - Diz Temari, confusa.

- O Gaara não vivia com a vossa mãe. Ele vivia num convento na França onde todas essas pessoas foram criadas e agora estão sendo devolvidas aos seus pais. - Corrige Shikamaru, depois de ler as duas pastas. - No caso do Naruto a mãe dele pediu ele de volta mais cedo.

- Isso quer dizer que a nossa mãe...

- Ela morreu pra poder selar o bijuu no Gaara. - Diz Shikamaru. Temari estava em estado de choque.

- Só não entendo uma coisa... - Diz Neji. - Se eles são uma arma pertencente ao Japão, porque estavam na França?

- Porque foram comprados. - Diz Sasuke. - Os franceses capturaram os nove bijuus e os venderam para diferentes países. O Japão comprou dois deles e depois mandaram duas crianças pra lá, para serem criadas e controladas.

- Isso é tudo muito estranho... - Diz Ino, que ainda não estava habituada a ideia.

- E se esquecessemos esse assunto...? - Diz Gaara, de repente, se aproximando deles junto com Naruto.

- Gaara, isso é demasiado importante para ser esquecido! O que eles fizeram com voces e com as vossas familias é horrivel e deveria ser considerado crime! - Diz Sakura, indignada.

- Iie... não vou querer voces falando sobre esses assuntos por aí... se alguém descobrir, quem vai sofrer depois somos nós e nossas familias...- Diz Naruto, revoltado.

- Ele tem razão Sakura. - Diz Tenten. - O que está feito está feito. Nós não podemos fazer nada. São assuntos do governo e se interferirmos ainda vamos parar na cadeia...

- Além disso foram os nossos pais que fizeram essa escolha. Eu fico feliz por saber que posso ajudar activamente na guerra! - Diz Naruto com os olhos brilhando.

- Temari! - Grita Ino, quando a garota sai correndo dali, de repente. Ela já se ia levantar para segui-la, mas Gaara se adianta a ela, correndo atrás da menina.

Todos se entreolharam. Ela devia estar de rastos.

**# Mais tarde #**

Sasuke entrou na sala de aula, cedo desta vez. Ele queria ver Sakura mais do que nunca. Ele tinha tentado protegela de si mesmo, mas agora não dava mais. Depois da cena de ciumes que ela fez com Gaara ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

"Aquele podia ser eu..."

Ele se sentou em sua mesa e esperou pela menina, que não chegou. Ele não estava querendo acreditar. Tinha ido à aula de proposito por causa dela e agora ela não aparecia. Isso era estranho porque tinha estado com ela a uns minutos atrás no recreio. Já farto de esperar, ele levantou a mão para chamar a atenção do professor.

- Posso ir lá fora? - O professor disse que sim e ele saiu. Claro que ele não planeava voltar. Apenas queria procurar Sakura. Não foi preciso muito tempo, pois a menina estava mesmo a porta da sala. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos.

- E-eu estava apenas... - Gagueja Sakura. O que ela estava pensando? Contar pra ele que estava decidindo se ia a aula ou procurar ele. Sasuke agarrou na mão dela e saiu a correr, quase fazendo a menina cair.

- Sasuke? - Grita ela, aflita. - Onde estamos indo? - O menino não disse nada. Apenas continuou correndo, até eles chegarem novamente ao pátio, mas especificamente nas traseiras do colégio. Um sitio bem escondido. Depois, ele fica muito sério.

- Eu sei que aquela cena com o Gaara era tudo só pra me fazer ciumes! - Sakura já ia responder, mas ele não a deixou falar. Ele agarrou com firmeza nas suas mãos.- E quero que voce saiba que funcionou muito bem...

- ... - Sakura não sabia o que dizer. O que estava acontecendo a ele? Então e aquele orgulho impenetravel que fazia parte da sua personalidade?

- Escuta... eu acho que se voce fez isso é porque ainda sente qualquer coisa por mim, por isso... eu quero que voce esqueça tudo o que eu te disse e me dê uma oportunidade.

- E-eu não sei... - Diz ela, por fim.

- Nani? Voce não sabe? Então pra que foi aquilo tudo? - Diz ele mais agressivo. - Voce quer me deixar louco?

- Louco? Voce não está exagerando?

- Não, não estou... - Diz ele, ainda gritando. Depois ele faz uma pausa e continua. - Voce alguma vez me ouviu gritar? E alguma vez me viu bater em alguem como eu fiz com o Gaara? Eu não sou do tipo de pessoa fácil de tirar do sério Sakura, mas voce muda tudo... - Ela o abraça. Ele sorri. - Voce fica comigo?

**# No dia seguinte... #**

Era feriado nacional e um dia ótimo para passear com os amigos. Principalmente aqueles mais especiais.

- Ino! - Grita Naruto alegremente ao aparecer as 8 da manhã no quarto da menina. Ela apenas espreitou , ainda escondida nos seus cobertores. Muito suspeito... Ele costumava dormir até a 13.00. A situação estava invertida pois geralmente era ela que acordava hoje.

- O que voce quer?

- O que foi? Só vim saber se voce vai sair hoje.

- Ainda não sei... porque? - Pergunta ela desconfiada.

- P-por nada... Eu so estava pensando se voce ia sair com a Hinata-chan e com as outras hoje, mas pelos vistos não...

- Se voce quer sair com a Hinata porque não pede voce a ela? - Naruto se aproxima dela melancolicamente.

- Porque tenho vergonha! i-i

- O.o Naruto... Voce **_não tem_** vergonha...

# Gota #

- O que aconteceu? - Pergunta ela, interessada.

- Foi assim...

**# Flashback #**

_Naruto e Hinata conversavam alegremente no corredor quando de repente apareceu um garoto que timidamente se aproximou deles._

_- Pra voce! - Diz ele, um pouco alto de mais, ao entregar um envelope para Hinata. A menina apenas o recebeu, confusa. Depois, ele vai embora correndo. Hinata abre a carte e depois de ler ela a guarda na sua mala, um pouco corada. Naruto já estava ficando nervoso._

_- O que dizia na carta?_

_- N-nada!_

_- Mas eu quero saber Hinata-chaan!_

_- Porque voce quer saber? Nós não somos tão intimos para partiharmos coisas desse tipo..._

_- Entao podemos ficar! - Diz Naruto, feliz. Hinata ficou chocada e completamente vermelha._

_- S-s-s-ério?_

_- O.o - Aí Naruto se deu conta do que tinha acabado de dizer. Claro que ele tembém corou como nunca e so conseguia gaguejar. - C-c-claro!_

**# Fim do flashback #**

- Eu estive pensando sobre isso e acho que realmente gostava de ter algo mais com ela. O que voce acha?

- Acho que sim! Ela também gosta muito de voce... só que voce é demasiado tapado... ¬.¬

- O problema é que agora eu tenho vergonha de falar com ela...

- Esqueça a vergonha!

- Eu estava pensando em voce ir sair com ela e eu aparec...

- Iie... eu tenho coisas combinadas para hoje...

- Mas eu pensei que...

- Eu não tenho coisas combinadas **ainda**, mas já tenho planos... Agora vai lá na casa dela e convida ela para um encontro! - Diz Ino, quase expulsando o menino do quarto. Ele sai, deprimido. Logo de seguida ela marca o número de Shikamaru no celular. - Shikamaru? É hoje...

**# Com Neji e Tenten #**

Neji tinha acabado de almoçar e estava indo para casa de Tenten, na esperança de poder marcar um encontro com ela. De repente, ele ouve alguém bater a porta. Como ele ia já sair, decidiu abrir a porta. Naruto e Tenten conversavam alegremente. Neji só podia dizer que não estava gostando daquela cena.

- A Hinata está? - Pergunta Naruto.

- Ela está na sala... - Responde ele, secamente. Naruto se apressa a ir ter com a menina. - Pensei que voces viessem juntos...

- Iie... - Diz Tenten. - Foi apenas uma coincidencia.

- Eu estava indo agora para a sua casa. O que voce quer?

- Estava pensando se... bem... Voce quer vir comigo ao cinema hoje?

**# Mais tarde... #**

Ela apertava seu braço cada vez mais. Ele já nem sentia dor de tanto que ela estava apertando.

- H-hinata-chan! - Queixa-se Naruto.

- G-gomen Naruto-kun! É que eu não aguento filmes de terror! i-i - Ele põe o braço a volta dela, de forma protectora.

- Não precisa ter medo Hinata-chan. - Diz ele sorrindo. - É apenas um filme.

De repente eles vêem alguém a sua frente beijando. Seria um ótima oportunidade para eles beijarem também, se não fosse o pequeno promenor de essas pessoas serem conhecidos deles.

- Nii-san? O.o

Neji e Tenten olharam para trás assustados.

- Finalmente voces se entenderam! - Diz Hinata animada.

- Digo o mesmo para voces dois! - Diz Tenten. Naruto e Hinata se entreolharam.

- B-bem... Acho que sim... Neh?- Diz Naruto, sorrindo pra Hinata. A menina não consegue deixar de corar.

**#Com Ino e Shikamaru#**

- Voce tem a certeza que quer isso? - Pergunta Shikamaru a Ino, a porta da casa dela.

- Claro que sim. Voce é muito especial. - Diz a menina, segurando a mão dele. - Acho que voce está mais nervoso que eu! - Diz ela, divertida.

- E não é caso para estar? - Ino sorri. Depois, ela abre a porta da sua casa e leva Shikamaru até a sala.

- Mãe, pai este é o Shikamaru. Ele é o meu namorado. - Diz ela, um pouco nervosa. Os pais dela se entreolham, até explodirem completamente.

- Que lindo!! - Diz a mãe de Ino, emocionada. - O primeiro namorado da minha menina!

#Gota#

- E aí garoto! - Diz o pai de Ino, dando uma "palmadadinha" nas costas de Shikamaru que fez o menino quase cair. - Gostei de voce viu?

Ino e Shikamaru apenas suspiraram de alivio. Graças a Deus, estava tudo a correr bem.

**#No final do ano#**

Estavam todos sentados num restaurante, jantando. O resto do ano tinha sido um pouco dificil, mas com bons resultados. Eles perderam a vergonha toda, andavam todos juntos na escola, esquecendo completamente as divergências dos seus grupos. A maioria das pessoas seguiram o seu exemplo. Apenas algumas mais teimosas criticavam. E havia ainda aqueles grupos mais anti-sociais, como os góticos e os delinquentes. Mas o que interessava era que eles estavam conseguindo finalmente mudar as "leis" que os alunos inventaram para si mesmos.

Contudo, ninguem ficou sabendo dos seus segredos. Ninguém tinha nada haver se Sakura era irmã adoptada de Chieko, se Neji era obrigado a servir Hinata, ou se Naruto e Gaara eram diferentes de todos os outros.

O novo grupo de Hinata estava indo muito bem poderia concorrer facilmente com os populares e os atletas. Mas agora, isso não importava mais. Pelo menos para Hinata. Semelhante a ela, muitas pessoas do seu grupo eram caladas e timidas e não ligavam para brigas.

Agora, o ano estava acabando. Isso não queria dizer que eles se fossem separar, claro. Ainda tinham dois anos de escolaridade pela frente. Dois anos que iriam ser muito felizes e que iriam compensar os que estavam por vir. Pelo menos para algumas pessoas.

**# Dois anos mais tarde #**

Eles estavam todos numa esplanada perto da praia. Como sempre, estavam esperando Naruto chegar. Como ele podia chegar atrasado à despedida? Aquela importante despedida, que todos esperaram que nunca viesse a acontecer.

Tinham passado dois anos e eles tinham finalmente acabado a escola. Agora sim, podiam considerar-se verdadeiros adultos. Poderiam resolver suas proprias vidas sem ninguem para os impedir.

Alguns minutos depois, Naruto finalmente chegou. Ele parecia um pouco abatido, como todos eles.

- Ohayou... - Cumprimenta ele.

- Ohayou...

- Naruto-kun, não precisa ficar assim! Não vai ser a ultima vez que nos vamos ver! - Diz Hinata, tentando animar o menino.

- É, Naruto! Qualquer dia, nossos filhos vao ficar aí correndo pela rua, brincando juntos. E vão ser amigos tal como nós somos agora. - Diz Ino. Naruto não disse nada. Apenas deu um fraco sorriso.

- Então e voces já têem planos para o futuro? - Pergunta Shikamaru.

- Ah é! Eu quero ser a primeira a contar! - Diz Sakura, feliz. - Eu e o Sasuke vamos partir e procurar os meus pais biológicos.

- Que bom! - Dizem todos, felizes.

- Voce esqueceu de contar que nós vamos nos casar também né...? - Diz Sasuke, calmo, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- N-nani? - Pergunta Sakura, surpreendida. - Sério?

- Claro! Não quero ir embora sem estarmos casados. - Sakura o abraçou com tanta força que o coitado já estava mudando de cor. Ela não conseguia evitar. Estava demasiado feliz.

- Nós também vamos casar né? - Pergunta Ino, com os olhinhos brilhando, para Shikamaru.

- Claro... daqui a uns tempinhos...

- Iiee!! Eu quero casar agora!! - Diz Ino, fazendo birrinha.

- Iie... ¬.¬'

- Snif...

- Nós vamos fundir os nossos negócios numa só empresa não é? - Diz Tenten para Neji.

- Se o meu tio aceitar. - Diz ele, confiante.

Hinata olhou para Naruto.

- Só nós é que ainda não temos planos para o futuro. - Diz ela. Aí, Naruto ficou triste novamente. Ele realmente não queria tocar naquele assunto, mas era inevitavel.

- B-bem... e-eu... e-eu fui chamado para participar na guerra... - Diz ele, triste. Todos ficaram incrédulos. Era verdade que neste momento, o Japão estava em guerra, mas não era nada de grave.

- Gaara, voce também vai? - Pergunta Chieko.

- Hai...

- E não me contou nada porquê, idiota! - Grita Temari, quase em lágrimas.

- ...

- Mas voces vão voltar não é? - Pergunta Hinata, receosa. Gaara e Naruto se entreolharam. Depois de uns minutos de silencio, Naruto finalmente responde.

- Claro!

- E quando voces vão partir?

- Para a proxima semana.

- Isso quer dizer que vamos ter que nos casar mais cedo né Sakura? - Diz Sasuke.

- Hai! - Diz Sakura decidida.

Naruto sorriu.

-Arigatou.

**Continua...**

Espero que tenham gostado do cap! n.n

Pesso MUITAS desculpas pelo atraso!! Acho que disse a um montao de gente que estava quase praí ha umas duas semanas atrás! xD o prolema é k eu so posso ir para o komputador aos fins de semana e preciso desse tempo para estudar... :(

já há muito tempo que eu tinha komeçado a escrever o cap, mas só agora é que eu pude acabar... XP

e outra coisa importante é que em principio, este vai ser o penultimo cap da fic. Sei k fikou assim 1 pouco corrido, mas como sou muito lenta a actualizar decidi acabar comm essa logo. alem disso tenho outras fics para acabar também

**Brigada pelas reviews:**

**S2 Ino-chan S2, Sakura Soryu, Ika Torps, MorgAnna-chan, Lovenly, pepi-kun, s2Gabis2, Sakurinha Rockbell, mitsumy-chan, Dedessa-chan, Srta. Rin, Saber Kagura, Uzumaki-kun, Patty Uchiha, Tamy hyuuga, **

haruno sakura: O Sasuke não é ninja. A familia dele rejeitou as suas raizes ninjas. Agora a Sakura voce só vai descobrir no peoximo cap xD

**Visitem o meu deviantart! pls i.i**

**Nao percam o proximo e ultimo cap!**

**Bjo**

**Ja ne**


	9. O homem misterioso

- Detention –

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Num sítio onde todos são socialmente iguais, a diferença de estilos é tudo. O que aconteceria esses grupos que se odeiam fossem obrigados a passar um sabado inteiro de castigo na escola? sasuxsaku, naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino

"Entre aspas" - Pensamento

**Cap. 9 – O homem misterioso**

Ela olhava para o telefone nas suas mãos. " Ligar ou não ligar?" Estava quase chegando o dia. O dia mais triste do ano, para ela e o seu antigo grupo. " Vou ligar! " Pensa, decidida. Aí ela pega numa carta que havia recebido há uns dias atrás e marca o número no telefone. Este, toca 2 vezes, antes de alguém atender.

- Estou? - Pergunta uma mulher do outro lado do telefone.

- Boa tarde, gostaria de falar com Hyuuga Hinata, por favor. Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten. - Ela estava se sentindo um pouco estranha. Há muito que não falava japonês.

- Vou já passar. - Responde a secretária. Passados alguns minutos, uma outra mulher atende. A voz dela era muito doce e calma.

- Fico contente que tenha telefonado. - Diz ela.

- É... como você conseguiu minha morada?

- Eu tenho os meus conhecimentos... Então? Me conta! Como vai a vida? Você já formou família ou nem por isso? - Tenten ficou calada por uns segundos.

- Iie... Não consigo ter nenhum relacionamento sério... estou apenas me concentrando no meu trabalho.

- E o que você faz?

- Sou modelo.

- Modelo? Sério? Não consigo imaginar você vestindo coisas que não gosta.

- Faz parte do meu trabalho agora! - Diz ela, meio que rindo. Depois, seguiu-se outro momento de silêncio. De repente, ela ouve um soluço. - Hinata? Você está chorando?

- Tenten... - Diz ela, com a voz completamente diferente de há pouco. - Eu preciso que você venha! Por favor! Vai ser muito importante para mim!

- Hinata... eu não sei... - Diz Tenten, cabisbaixa. Ela não queria voltar a vê-lo. Ele tinha feito ela sofrer, e isso, ela não suportava. - Me diz... e o Neji?

Hinata limpou as lágrimas.

- Ele é professor do estilo Hyuuga e continua com o negócio de família. Mas se você quer saber se ele tem filhos ou isso... Ele nunca mais ficou com ninguém depois de voce...

- O que?

- Escuta... você não acha que já está na hora de voltar? Acho que ele já aprendeu a lição...

- Mais alguém sabe que você conseguiu o meu contacto?

- Não...

- ...

- Você vem? - Sem dar uma resposta, Tenten desliga o telefone.

Ela não queria voltar a pensar naquilo. Aquilo que acontecera há dez anos atrás e que tinha sido um dos momentos mais difíceis da vida dela.

**#Flashback#**

_Ela e as garotas estavam a caminho de um bar novo que abrira naquela mesma noite. Tinham sido convidadas por um famoso romancista conhecido delas. Ele ia lhes apresentar gente importante. Contactos que poderiam dar jeito para suas carreiras futuras._

_De repente, Sakura vê Sasuke passar pela mesa dele. Este não tinha dado conta da sua presença. Ela, desconfiada, segue ele com o olhar, assim como as outras todas, curiosas por saber o que é que ele estava ali a fazer. Ele vai se sentar numa das mesas. Lá, encontravam-se Shikamaru, que dormia, já bêbedo e Neji. Este, estava agarrado a única garota que se encontrava na mesa. Eles se beijavam ardentemente. Tenten olhava para eles chocada. Sakura corre até Sasuke e começa a resmungar com ele, rapidamente, ela passa para Neji. Ele demorou um pouco para perceber, mas passados uns segundos, ele procurava desesperadamente Tenten. Quando ela viu que ela a captara, se levantou e saiu a correr do bar. Aos tropeções, ele a seguiu até à rua._

_Ele bem tentou pedir desculpa e tentar faze-la compreender que já não conseguia medir os seus actos, devido à bebida, mas não valeu a pena. Aquela, foi a ultima vez que ele a viu._

_No dia seguinte, ela partiu para a Europa e ficou lá até hoje._

**# Fim do Flashback #**

Já se tinham passado dez anos desde esse dia. Houve alturas em que ela quase desistiu. Queria voltar. Voltar para a sua antiga e perfeita vida. Com o tempo, esse desejo passou, mas agora, com a carta de Hinata, as saudades voltaram a apertar.

**# Uma semana depois…#**

Hinata estava sentada na sua limusina. Era a mesma limusina branca que a levara tantas vezes para a escola, a passear, e inclusive, ao seu primeiro verdadeiro encontro com Naruto.

Passados alguns minutos a limusina pára. Finalmente tinham chegado ao seu destino. O motorista abriu a porta e estendeu a mão para ela sair. Depois, ela própria estendeu a mão para deixar um garoto sair. Ele aparentava ter uns treze anos. Tinha o cabelo preto azulado como o dela e os olhos de um azul muito vivo, como os do pai.

Ainda ninguém tinha chegado. Ela não quis esperar a porta do cemitério, por isso entrou, e se dirigiu até uma das campas, junto com o rapazinho. Nela estava inscrito o nome " Uzumaki Naruto", a data de nascimento e de morte, e em baixo, uma frase simbólica " A morte é o segredo da imortalidade…". Havia outra campa ao lado. Esta, com o nome de Gaara. A frase simbólica dele completava a de Naruto "… Porque os heróis nunca morrem.". Aí, ela começou a pensar na vida. E na ultima vez que vira Naruto e Gaara há 13 anos atrás. No dia em que eles partiram para a guerra. Ela e Naruto tinham planeado casar assim que ele voltasse. Um mês depois da partida dele, ela descobriu que estava grávida. Todos os dias ela rezava para que ele voltasse em segurança, mas foi em vão. Três anos depois, o governo devolveu os corpos, para que pudessem fazer um enterro apropriado.

O pensamento de que o pai do seu filho estava morto ainda a incomodava. Ele tinha prometido que iria voltar, e era por isso que ela sentia toda aquela revolta. Mas lá no fundo ela sabia que a culpa não era dele e sim dela, que tinha se apaixonado por uma pessoa com quem seria muito pouco provável passar uma vida e criar uma família. Agora ela estava sofrendo as consequências.

- Mamãe! – Chama o garoto puxando o braço dela.

- O que foi Reita? – Ele apontou para uma mulher que se dirigia a eles. Ela era baixinha, mas muito elegante. Os seus cabelos negros estavam atados numa minúscula trança, e tinha mechas de cabelo um pouco compridas à frente. Ela usava um vestido curto, de manga comprida e gola alta, e umas botas pretas quase até ao joelho.

Mal ela chegou perto de Hinata, as duas se abraçaram com muita força.

- Chieko, você veio sozinha? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Sim… - Responde ela, com um olhar vago.

- Então e o Ken?

- Eu nunca iria trazer ele aqui… - Diz ela muito séria olhando para as duas campas. Ken era o seu actual namorado.

- Porque?

- Por isso… - Diz ela, entregando uma carta a Hinata.

" Gomen por não poder ficar mais tempo com você… Eu realmente queria mas infelizmente parece que o destino está contra mim. Nos deram a informação de que é pouco provável que sobrevivamos a essa guerra. Por isso eu queria te dizer apenas duas coisas muito importantes para mim.

**_Daisuki… Sayonara._** "

- Reita, vai lá fora e veja se já chegou mais alguém, por favor. – Diz Hinata, vendo que o assunto era sério.

- Eu e o Gaara tivemos um relacionamento antes de eles partirem. – Diz Chieko, depois de Reita ir embora. – Ele me deixou essa carta, penso que para eu perceber os sentimentos dele. Mesmo assim… acho que quem devia ter ido para a guerra era eu e não ele. Porque pelo menos ele não iria sofrer tanto como eu sofri.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu o amava de verdade… infelizmente o sentimento dele não era tão forte como o meu. Como deu para ver na carta neh…? Se ele tivesse deixado pelo menos um "aishiteru" eu ficaria mais tranquila…

Uns minutos depois, já tinham chegado Ino e Shikamaru. Ela estava muito triste e ao mesmo tempo irritada. Estava grávida e não podia suportar o pensamento de que ia perder o seu corpinho perfeito. E claro que ela culpava Shikamaru pela sua condição física, mesmo eles já tendo combinado tentar ter um filho há muito tempo. Junto com eles vinham Sasuke e Sakura. Eles voltaram três anos depois de partirem, de propósito para assistirem ao velório dos seus amigos. Durante o tempo que eles tiveram fora, descobriram que os pais de Sakura tinham ido para a guerra e, tal como Naruto e Gaara não conseguiram escapar. Sakura ficou de rastos. E pensar que apenas poucos anos ou ate meses foram o suficiente para ela nunca conhecer os seus pais. Eles traziam uma garotinha com eles. Ela pareça ter uns 11 ou 12 anos. O seu cabelo era rosa e os seus olhos muito negros. Ela parecia feliz. Reita caminhava ao seu lado, extremamente corado. Um pouco atrás do grupo vinha Neji. Ele andava cabisbaixo e andava muito lentamente. Como se não quisesse estar ali. Aquele lugar só trazia dor para ele.

Depois, vieram Temari e o seu marido. Ele ficou esperando à porta, pois aquele momento não lhe dizia respeito. De repente, eles vêem alguém inesperado chegar. Tenten estava muito mudada. Tinha crescido bastante. Agora usava o cabelo solto e uma roupa elegante. Quando Neji olhou para ela, quase caiu para o lado, por causa da emoção, mas não o demonstrou. Apenas virou a cara esperou que ela chegasse.

O grupo todo se juntou e, em silêncio, relembraram os velhos tempos e rezaram para que os seus amigos descansassem em paz. Depois, retiraram-se e foram até um bar ali perto por a conversa em dia. Apenas os adultos foram. Deixaram Reita e a menina brincarem por ali, pois o bar era mesmo ao lado.

- Tenten! Nem deu noticias! O que deu em você para desaparecer assim?? – Diz Temari, irritada. – Veio para ficar pelo menos?

- Gomen! Eu vim sim! – Diz ela, rindo. Ela realmente sentia saudades dos sermões de Temari, das manias de Sakura, das vergonhas de Hinata, dos escândalos de Naruto, das brigas de Ino, dos cochilos de Shikamaru,das sacanices de Sasuke, dos olhares assassinos de Gaara, dos resmungos de Chieko e principalmente, dos beijos de Neji. Por falar nele… ele estava muito calado e apenas olhava para o seu prato, pensativo. Quando estava no voo a caminho do Japão, ela pensou muito como seria a reacção dele. E essa era uma das opções. Ele se sentir culpado e não dizer nem uma palavra. De repente, ele levanta a cabeça.

- Já volto. – Ele se levanta e vai em direcção ao banheiro.

- Vai lá Tenten! – Diz Sakura, feliz. Tenten se levanta, ainda indecisa e vai pelo mesmo caminho que ele.

Ela chegou lá e ficou olhando a porta que indicava que aquele era o banheiro dos homens. E se mais alguém estivesse lá dentro? Mesmo assim ela entrou. A porta era daquelas que é só empurrar para entrar e não fazia barulho nenhum.

Quando ela entra, apanha um choque. Neji estava sentado no chão, com as mãos no rosto. Ele parecia muito nervoso. Será que ele estava chorando? Silenciosamente, ela se aproxima dele e põe-se de joelhos. Depois, toca na mão dele, o que faz ele se assustar e a olhar, surpreso. Ele não estava chorando. Apenas ficou ali encarando ela.

Depois de se recuperar, ele já ia se levantar para ir embora, mas ela o segurou. Não foi preciso dizer nada. Ela já não suportava estar tanto tempo sem tocar na sua pele macia e nos seus lábios, por isso, apenas o beijou. Já estava tudo bem agora.

**# No cemitério #**

Reita e a filhinha de Sakura conversavam alegremente, andando pelo cemitério. Eles estavam voltando às campas de Naruto e de Gaara. Ele queria ver melhor e saber coisas sobre seu pai, que nunca chegara a conhecer.

- Reita-kun! – Diz a menina.

- O que foi Kioko-san?

- Olha ali! Tem um homem perto da campa do seu pai! – Diz ela apontando mais à frente. Reita desatou a correr ao encontro desse homem.

- Quem é você? – Pergunta ele, com cara de mau. O homem o encara admirado. Ele usava umas calças pretas e uma camisola laranja com uma espiral no centro.

- Oi! – Diz ele sorrindo. – Quem é você? – Pergunta ele, ignorando completamente a pergunta do menino.

- Me chamo Uzumaki Reita. Essa é a campa do meu pai. – Diz ele. – Você por acaso conhecia ele? É que eu estou tentando reunir informações e saber um pouco mais sobre ele! – Diz Reita, com os olhos brilhando. A historia de seu pai o maravilhava.

- Eu conhecia a sua mãe, a Hinata e a sua também, a Sakura! – Diz ele apontando respectivamente para Reita, e depois para Kioko.

- Você era amigo deles?

- Eu era melhor amigo do seu pai! – Diz o homem para a menina. – Como eu tenho saudades daquele Sasuke-baka…

- O que…? – Pergunta ela confusa.

- Me fala do meu pai! – Grita Reita, farto de ser ignorado.

- Não tenho nada para falar do seu pai… - Diz ele, ainda sorrindo, embora as suas palavras fossem frias.

- Nani…? Mas porque? – Pergunta o menino, nervoso. O homem se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Reita sentiu um calor imenso. Ele não conseguia dizer aquele homem para se afastar. Depois, o homem largou-o e deu um beijo na testa dele. – O que foi isso?

- Nunca se esqueça de mim. – Diz ele, sorrindo e indo embora.

**# Uns minutos mais tarde #**

- Mãe! Pai! Encontrámos um homem muito estranho e ele falou connosco e abraçou o Reita-kun e… - Diz Kioko, muito entusiasmada.

- Reita! Um homem te abraçou? – Grita Hinata, aflita e apalpando o filho, em busca de algo que não fosse normal. O menino apenas permaneceu calado.

- Pai! Ele disse que conhecia você! – Diz Kioko. – Disse que costumava ser o seu melhor amigo.

- O meu… melhor amigo? – Repete ele. Todos olharam para ele, surpresos.

- Como ele era? – Pergunta Tenten.

- Era muito alto! Tinha cabelo loiro e olhos azuis muito intensos. – Todos se entreolharam. Naquele momento, eles sentiram um arrepio pela sua espinha acima. Que momento tão bizarro.

**# No cemitério #**

- Feliz agora? – Pergunta um homem alto e ruivo. Ele aparentava estar muito irritado.

- Muito! – Diz o outro homem que se encontrara com as crianças à pouco.

- Eu sabia… você não podia simplesmente ficar a olhar né Naruto?

- Se você tivesse um filho faria precisamente a mesma coisa… - Gaara apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Podemos ir agora?

- Você não quer ver a Chieko? – Pergunta Naruto.

- Iie… Não quero despertar memórias antigas… - Diz ele, indo embora.

Naruto ainda ficou lá, olhando o bar onde a sua família e os seua amigos se encontravam.

- Sabe… eu gostaria que… ele viesse me procurar. – Diz Naruto, tristonho. Aí ele se volta e segue Gaara. Era hora de voltar.

_**- FIM –**_

Espero k tenham gostado da fic \o/

Meu deus… k final mais triste i-i

Mas eu achei k ficou mto lindo…

Ok… eh hora… GOMEN!! Me desculpem a sério pelo atraso! É k eu tava sem paciência para escrever! So fiz o sacrifício d acabar hoje o cap pk a Gabi faz anos para a semana, e obrigou.m a postar amanha. E como bem mandada k sou, decidi postar hoje xP

Ah e claro k este cap eh dedicado a minha querida amiga Gabi n.n k faz anos para a semana. N t vou desejar já os parabéns k dá azar… desejo depois no dia n.nV

Queria desejar a mais uma pessoa que fez anos k eu n fazia a mínima ideia e só descobri hoje. S2 Ino-chan S2 PARABENS!! n.nV

Bem… voltando à fic… kem ficou desiludido, peço desculpas… i-i

Talvez um dia eu faça uma continuação. O que é muito pouco provável.

Como eu fiz um final que dá largas à imaginação das pessoas, n m importo k façam uma continuação. Estam à vontade! n.n apenas me digam que eh para eu ler tb ( tb sou gente O.o )

**Brigada pelas reviews:**

**Sakura Soryu, Ika Torps, Sakurinha Rockbell, s2 Yora Shyra s2,** **Uchiha Sakurinha, Inu, ** **Raposavermelha, Mari-sakura-chan, Haruno Sukura**

**Haruno Sakura**: O deviantart é um site ond posto as fanarts que faço dos personagens das minhas fics, dos meus cantores preferidos etc. tenho o link lá no meu perfil! se kizeres vai ver n.nV

**Visitem o meu deviantart! pls i.i **

**já actualizei n.nV**

**Mais uma vez, espero k tenham gostado! Deixem review!**

**Bjo**

**Ja ne**


End file.
